The Lunar Moon
by abi the weird
Summary: Witches. Prophets. Werewolves and... An imaginary friend? Things are starting to get a bit strange in the world of Tanya Silverwood, but perhaps it's not all bad. *Please R&R* SiriusBxOC
1. Anna Webb

**The Lunar Moon**

**Chapter 1.**

**Anna Webb**

A howl, long and clear, echoed from outside, in the dark of a winter's night. I woke myself up, and rolled off my small bed, my feet making a small thud when they touched the cold, wooden floor. I walked towards my door, not bothering to turn on the lights, and into the hall. I went next door to my mother's room, checking for her. Nope, the bed was empty; the sheets had not even been touched. I travelled over to the room's window, the wood making creeks as I walked along it. I looked out the window, to see a glow on the forest floor, from the full moon overhead. Yes, it was that time of the month, just as I thought.

The howl had been my father, but where was my mother? I knew that she worked late, but when I looked at the clock, it said; 03:32. She usually arrived before midnight, one at the latest.

I walked back out into the hall, and to the front door. Slipped on a pair of shoes, and walked out. The air was cold, and snow was on the ground. I rubbed my hands up my arms, I was still in my nightwear, which consisted of a white t-shirt, and cropped fleecy trousers. I walked down towards the forest, leaving our lot completely.

After walking for a few minutes I came into a clearing, which had a small, rusted shed. I went in and found an axe, shovel, hoe, and other gardening tools. That's when another howl echoed through the forest again. I walked back out of the shed, and began heading towards the howl.

The sight before me, made me want to empty my stomach, but I went against it.

Blood. Everywhere and guts too, were placed in a heap beside a body. Feminine, and elegant, dressed in what may have been an emerald green set of robes, was now stained in deep red. Her brown hair falling freely around her still face. That still body, lying in the snow, was my mother.

Towering above her I now noticed, was a large black werewolf. My father, his claws bloody and his mouth drooling. He then took that moment to notice me. He changed his stance to a crouch, ready to pounce. I was shaking from shock and fear, tears falling freely. He pounced, but before he could get any nearer, multiple crackling noises were heard, and "Stupefy!" from a mix of voices, then a flash of red. A loud thud sounded, and I saw my father lying on the ground, motionless.

I began to walk over to him, only to be stopped by a large hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay now, nobody is going to hurt you"

* * *

I jolted up with a small whimper, my face streaked with tears. "Merlin" I muttered to myself. That same dream again, for the fourth time this week. The one that seemed almost too real to me, but thankfully it was just a dream. My mother, was still alive and well, but my father, well he was put in Azkaban over three years ago. Put in there for murder of a number of muggles, not even when he was under the influence of his lycanthropy.

He also drifted into insanity soon after the death of his brother.

But that was when I was six years old that he was taken away, and he wasn't exactly the nicest towards my mother. He took his anger out on her, non-violence, but still hurtful. He used to blame my mother for him being a werewolf. I still don't know why, but my mother was the one to find him killing the muggles, and without hesitation had him sent to Azkaban. I still fear that if he gets out then he may come back for her, he always held a grudge for a major amount of time.

I looked over to the side cabinet by my bed, were a small rusty clock had its small hand pointed to the four. I didn't bother looking at the large hand, just noticed it somewhere between the eight and twelve out of the corner of my eye.

I decided to get a drink, seeing as how I wasn't tired anymore. So I swung my legs off the bed, onto the cold wooden floor. This felt like déjà vu.

I stood up and lit the candle on the side cabinet, carrying it with me. Walking down the hall into the kitchen, I went into the cabinet to find a glass, and filled it with tap water. I went over to one of the old, kitchen chairs, and when I sat down on it, it squeaked under my weight. A small smile appeared on my lips. Sure, our house was small and little worn down. But it was nice, a small bungalow, that only my mother, our cat Bailey, and I lived in. Although our family was small, I felt it was enough to keep me happy.

I finished my glass of water after a few minutes, and sat it beside the sink. I went into our sitting room, and found a small, black, bundle of fur upon the sofa. I went to sit down beside him, stroking his back when he started purring. I made myself more comfortable, pulling Bailey on my lap. His purring was like a constant hum that soon made me fall asleep.

"Tan…" said a voice "Tanya"

"…go away" I mumbled grumpily, still half asleep.

The same voice made a small chuckle, "Tanya, get up"

I reluctantly opened my eyes to see my mother leaning over me, her long, straight brown hair falling around her face, her deep blue eyes staring into my light blue ones.

"Erm…why, it's Saturday, can't I sleep in?" I muttered.

"Nope," she said happily, and pulled me up into sitting position, "we have to go to Diagon Alley and get you stuff for school." and with that she walked into the kitchen with a bounce in her step, her deep blue robes billowing out behind her lightly.

I unwillingly got up and went to take a shower. After I had washed my hair, and put on some fresh clothes, I looked at myself in the mirror. Dark crescents were beginning to appear beneath my eyes, my hair as always, was frizzy unlike my mother's perfectly straight and frizz-free hair. But just like her, it was chocolate brown and long, reaching mid-back.

Happy with my appearance as much as possible, I trudged into the kitchen for breakfast, the cat following close behind me.

"So, what's for breakfast?" I asked.

"Toast, I put a plate out for you already" My mother answered without turning away from the sink, doing who knows what.

"Thanks." and I sat down, stuffing the toast into my mouth after spreading butter on it. "What school am I going to anyway?"

"Hogwarts, the closest school to us, and I went there, I'm sure you'll like it. Very spacious, and the architecture is just wonderful." My mother answered excitedly. "Finished yet?"

"Yeah, I guess" I said, chugging down the last of my water that was in a glass beside the toast.

We walked back into the sitting room towards the fire. My mother scooped up some floo powder, stepped into the fireplace and loudly said, "Diagon Alley", and disappeared in green flames. I copied my mother, and appeared in the streets of Diagon Alley, that I come so accustomed used to.

I found my mother waiting for me, and we walked off. We arrived at Henrietta's Florist, which my mother owned and worked at. The flowers were like standard flowers, but many were more exotic, shapes and colours of all kinds. Some were even alive, moving about freely in their designated area, or pot. I always loved flowers, since I came here quite often and helped out.

"Hey Ms Silverwood" the young girl at the till said to my mother "Hey Tanya" she said to me with a warm smile.

"Hi Stephanie" I replied kindly.

"Ms Silverwood, we have an order for a wedding, they were asking for your advice personally."

"Okay, thank you Stephanie"

We walked into the back room where my mother collected some things and we went back out into the streets, saying our goodbyes to Stephanie and another staff member called Josh.

My mother pulled out a piece of paper and began to look over it. "We'll go get your books first."

And with that we headed to Flourish and Blotts.

Half an hour later we left with around eight different books, all to do with multiple subjects. After that we went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and bought three sets plain black robes, a pointy hat, some gloves and cloak.

We then went to Ollivander's to get my wand, which was an autumn blaze red maple, with a single unicorn hair (specific enough eh?).

After a few hours of walking around, we finally had everything we needed, and I helped around at my mum's shop, then after a few hours we heeded back home. I collapsed on the sofa, exhausted for the day. I looked at the clock up on the wall that said six forty-five. "Ah, time for food." I mumbled to myself, absentmindedly rubbing my stomach. I stood up and walked into the kitchen to find my mother was just putting some pasta onto a plate.

I sat down at the table, and took a swig at my glass of water. We began eating and were talking about random things. I loved my mother, she was so relaxed and fun, a good friend too.

"When does school start?" I asked.

"Well, you get the train to Hogwarts on Monday, so technically Tuesday. Wait… let's just say Monday, okay dear." mother said, confusing herself slightly.

"Okay, thanks" and I went up to my bed, experiencing that same dream all over again.

* * *

It was Monday and I was going to go to Hogwarts, my first magic school. Yes, I had gone to a muggle School. My mother thought it was necessary to get closer to them and learn more about them, just for more experience I guess.

I was really nervous, I didn't know anybody, or at least didn't think I did. But still, I hate trains too… I get travel sick, not so good. I also fall a lot… and drop things, and break things without being anywhere near them. I'm just completely dangerous to anyone or anything.

My mum kissed my cheeks, hugged me and said goodbye and be careful a ton of times. I was finally able to pull away and get on the train. Walking down the aisle, whilst looking for an empty compartment, people shoved pass me both ways. I finally found an empty one and put my bag in, and took the seat next to the window. I suddenly heard a knocking on the door, and someone pulling it open, "Hey, do you mind if I sit here, all the others are taken" I looked up to see a thin, brunette standing in the doorway.

"Sure" I said quietly.

"Thanks" and she placed her bag next to mine. "Anna. Anna Webb" she said sticking her hand out.

I took it and shook it lightly "Tanya Silverwood" I responded.

"Tanya, hmm… very snazzy" Anna replied, smirking at me.

After a few minutes of talking, another knock on the door was heard, and this time another girl stood there, along with a boy behind with long black hair.

The girl came in and asked to sit in here along with the boy following her.

"Lily Evans" she said confidently.

"I'm Anna Webb, and this is Tanya Silverwood," Anna said pointing to me when she said my name. "And we will be your attendants for this flight. Would you like a seat?"

Lily looked at me closely, ignoring Anna's fiasco "I think I've seen you somewhere… florists?"

"Yeah, probably, my mum owns the florist shop in Diagon Alley" I replied. I turned my attention to the boy that was standing next to her, so did Anna.

"So, who are you" Anna asked him bluntly.

"Severus Snape" He replied quietly, sitting down next to me.

"Cool name… Snape, that just has a cool ring to it" Anna said again.

Lily smiled at him, and he smiled back at her.

"So do you two know one another or something" Anna spoke up, "Because it certainly seems like it, with all the flirting you're doing with one another."

"Yeah, we've known one another for a while now." Lily replied.

"Yeah, whatever, so back to our conversation, you said that you have a cat with you… where?" Anna said to me.

"Under the seat" I replied.

"Really?"

"Yes, really"

"Sure you're not sitting on it?"

"Yes, I'm sure I'm not sitting on him"

"Him?"

"Yes him"

"Him?"

"Bailey"

"Bailey?"

"Yes Bailey"

"Why Bailey?"

"I don't know!"

"Why are you called Tanya?"

"Stop asking questions!"

"Why?"

"Stop!"

"Ha!"

"Ho!"

"Damn you!"

"Ha, I win!" I said smugly.

"What are you two going on about?" Severus asked us, slightly scared.

"It's a game called 'annoy-the-other-person-as-much-as-possible-so-you-win-and-they-don't-and-get-very-annoyed-and-say-damn'!" Anna said quickly.

Lily and Severus gave us bewildered looks. Anna and I shared smug looks, and at the same time said "Kinda lacking the brains, aye soldier?" and then hugged.

The rest of the train ride was similar to that, as the compartment was filled with a hysterical Anna and I, and later Severus and Lily joined in. Turns out, Severus is actually quite huggable, as me and Anna found out. But of course, travel sickness comes at some point, and when your eating chocolate frogs and every flavour beans, it really does not end well. When walking down to the toilet, I ended up falling three times and hit my face on a door once. Yes, that was just by walking, not running.

We all changed into our new uniforms half-way, and I decided to pull Bailey out from underneath my seat. Lily awing at him as Anna decided to laugh at him, poor cat.

It seemed like Anna and I were going to be the best of friends, and Lily was a good friend too, but Severus was still warming up to us, but we kept hugging him anyways. Ah… a huggable Snape.

When the train stopped we were told to leave our bags, and we met up with this huge guy that at first I thought was a teddy bear, but Lily told me otherwise. So after following him for a while we arrived at some small boats. Anna, Lily, I and Severus all got into one. Two other randoms I couldn't be bothered to find out the names of joined us as well, but seemed to have regretted it by the end.

When the boat ride was over, with me being sick over the side once, and Anna sticking her head under, we arrived by the castle like school.

We were all greeted by a stern looking witch, who went by the name of Professor McGonagall. She led us up about ten different sets of stairs, and up to a final huge door. She left us and said she would be back. Bad idea. At the front of the first years, two boys with dark hair, and one with light hair, were trying to get everyone's attention by waving their hands in the air whilst shouting.

When they had most people's attention they began.

"I'm Sirius Black"

"And I'm James Potter"

"And this is Remus Lupin" said Sirius, pointing to the one with lighter hair.

"And together we are-" James began.

"The Marauders" Sirius finished.

Behind me I heard an ooh; I turned to be looking at a small, slightly podgy boy with a rat like face. Me and Anna shared a look and giggled quietly. The guys at the front noticed, Sirius spoke "And who may you be, laughing at us"

"I am Anna Webb"

"And I'm Tanya Silverwood"

"And together we are"

"Anna and Tanya" we said together in complete sync, mocking them.

People giggled at us lightly.

Professor McGonagall chose this time to appear again "Children, if you would follow me" she adjusted her glasses slightly, and then turned around, through the doors.

Before we all followed I noticed James staring at Lily, and then reluctantly turned to follow. I whispered to Lily "I think you have a new admirer"

She looked slightly shocked at this, and then blushed lightly. When we entered through the doors the first thing I noticed was the ceiling, there was none. Just the black of the sky, and some candles floating here and there, it really was a beautiful sight.

When I looked ahead of me I saw a long table, with different people sitting behind it, and in the middle was Albus Dumbledore. I knew who it was by the cards you get in the chocolate frog boxes; they come in handy sometimes as I noticed.

"Now children, if you would all wait here for me to call your names, and then sit on this stool beside me. I will then place this hat upon you head and you will be sorted into your houses" Mrs McGonagall said.

"Adams, Joseph"

I stared intently at him, and then the hat shouted "Hufflepuff!" So that's how it works… interesting. The hall had broken into applause as he went to sit by the farthest away table.

"Allen, Henry"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Baker, Louise"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Black, Sirius"

"Gryffindor!" Please don't put me there.

A few more names passed and it came to Lily. She was put in Gryffindor.

I also noticed that Remus, James, and that boy who was behind us called Peter were also put in Gryffindor.

"Silverwood, Tanya"

I walked up to the stool and sat down; the hat was then put upon my head.

"_Definitely not smart." _I could hear a voice mutter in my head.

"_Well, geez thanks for the self esteem boost_" I retorted.

"_You have pure blood, but you're not obnoxious… completely." _It replied, ignoring me._ "You're fairly loyal, but can tread away at times. But I definitely remember your mother, Henrietta Silverwood, a Ravenclaw, very clever indeed. But you are not as clever as your mother. It would seem you do not fit in any but…"_

"Gryffindor!" damnit.

The hall filled with another round of applauds and I went to the Gryffindor table to sit beside Lily. Snape was behind me and unfortunately went into Slytherin. I waited for Anna's turn to come, but she was last in the register. She was put into Gryffindor, and I applauded her, she came to sit next to Lily and I.

Dumbledore then stood up, and just like that, the whole hall fell into complete silence "I bid a wonderful welcome to the new first years that have joined us today, and I hope you enjoy it here at Hogwarts. Now I will tell you that the forest is forbidden, to all years, and that you must return to your dorms after curfew. No magic may be used between or after classes for safety. Thank you, and dig in" and as he finished food appeared out of nowhere and covered the whole tables' surface.

Me and Anna shared a huge grin and began filling our plate with all sorts, while Lily was more subtle and delicate with picking up her food.

Whilst eating I looked around the table at the faces, I then spotted that Sirius was next to me, he noticed and looked back at me. It wasn't a pretty sight to put it simply, his mouth was full and his cheeks were bulging in the sides. He tried to smile at me, but it went kind of wonky, I laughed at him. Okay, he was annoying but I can still laugh at him. Right?

Anna noticed me and Sirius staring at one another. Making herself noticed, she coughed loudly. I realised what I was doing and turned away quickly, blushing slightly, Anna tried to stifle a giggle but it didn't work: she released a loud laugh, making some people turn to us

After everyone was done eating we were sent back to our dorms, we followed the Gryffindor prefect, Kyle White. Rather annoying bloke if you ask me. We were told the password, and sent up to our dorms.

Lily, Anna and I made sure our beds were next to one another, while there was one other bed left, which a thin, blonde girl took. She looked nervous around all of us. Anna spoke up first of course "Hey there".

The girl looked up and gave a small smile. I decided to intervene.

"Hi, I'm Tanya, this is Lily and that's Anna" I spoke for the three of us.

"Isabelle Rameriz" She said quietly.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door, Lily went to open it. There in the doorway stood the Marauders, plus Peter.

"Hello ladies, just thought we'd stop by." Said Sirius, grinning broadly.

This was going to be a long year.


	2. Flying Lessons

**The Lunar Moon**

**Chapter 2**

Well, last night was interesting, that's for sure. The Marauders told us that Peter had joined there group. That's strange, now they've got a fan boy in their own group, for their group. Still, that Peter is kinda strange. Never mind. Along with that they decided that they were going to stay for a while, and seeing as how James has shown a liking for Lily, it made her uncomfortable.

Today was our first day, of classes, and I was late… of course. I only had ten minutes left to get down to the hall for breakfast. This meant I had to run, and that's just an accident waiting to happen. Three falls, two crashes into people, and one time sliding into a wall, later I made it to the hall. I went to sit beside Lily, Anna, and Isabelle. When I sat down I noticed the table was quite full, and over people were arriving late, just like me obviously.

"Good morning sleepy head" Anna said to me, taking a bite out of her toast.

"Not my fault" I replied defensively.

"How?"

"Have you heard how loud you snore? I couldn't get to sleep all night"

"I do not snore!"

"Actually, you do, sorry Anna" Lily said, reading a book at the same time.

"Ah, Miss Silverwood, I see you decided to show up" Professor McGonagall said behind me. I turned around to see her, and gave her a sheepish smile. "Here is your time table. I'll see you all in class"

I looked down at the sheet of paper to find I had transfiguration first, with Professor McGonagall. "Hey, any of you got transfiguration first?" I said.

"Yeah, we're all in the same house, but first thing we're in Transfiguration with Hufflepuff… that'll be interesting" Anna said.

After I had a muffin, and some other stuff I wasn't sure of, it was time for our first class. Anna, Izzy and me just followed Lily to class, and we each found seats beside one another. As Lily was on the outside, Potter decided to take a seat closest to her, Sirius beside him, and Remus and Peter behind the two.

Our first class consisted of Professor McGonagall talking about safety precautions and all that stuff, and the class trying to turn a pin into a feather. This didn't work for me; the only one to succeed was Lily, duh. After that we had Potions with Professor Slughorm, D.A.D.A., and History of magic with a very dull ghost, Herbology, and then Charms. Lily excelled in all of these, but I had an advantage in Herbology, while Anna was better in D.A.D.A. and Izzy in Potions. So we all did well at something at least.

We had Herbology with the Slytherin's, so we talked to Snape, I even helped him. I feel so smart… don't laugh.

It eventually came round to time to eat dinner, and it was awesome. Lots of food, that's taste good too. I'm sure me and Anna are gonna get quite fat by the end of the year.

"Flying lessons tomorrow!" Anna said happily.

"I've never flown before" Izzy said quietly, Lily and I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, me neither" I said.

"Well that's gonna be interesting, an accident prone child, flying a broomstick. Very interesting" Anna said evilly.

"Come on Anna, it will probably be better if she's in the air, might not hit as many people… hopefully" Lily said.

"Well, I'll still be as far away as possible. I'd like to keep my head please"

"Say that and I'll purposely hit you" I shot back.

After we had finished we trekked back to the common room, and collapsed on one couch, while I took the floor beside it. The floor always was more comfortable for me, and I had a nice chilling effect, if you were lying wood that is.

"I really shouldn't have eaten that pink thing" I said, grumbling, and feeling slightly nauseas.

"Yeah, well it's your own fault" Anna replied.

"I swear it was moving"

"And you still ate it. Not surprising"

"It was instinct to grab it, it just looked appetising, that's all" I replied, feeling more sick every moment.

"You're probably gonna be sick now" thanks for telling me Anna, makes it even worse.

"Don't even make me think about all the possibilities"

"Just hoping you won't be flying tomorrow, for my own safety of course"

"I hate you" I said roughly.

"I love you too" Anna replied smugly.

"I know you love me, that's why we can never be together…"

"Oh why not my Romeo" Anna replied in a sing song voice.

"Because unfortunately, I'm not a man, or gay. Sorry my… Juliet reject" I said, copying her voice.

Anna mock fainted onto Lily, who was watching our ramble in amusement. "Are you my new love, my Flower?" Anna asked Lily.

"Unfortunately, no" Lily said in a mock serious tone.

"Oh my, I cannot live any longer" Anna said dramatically, putting a hand to her forehead. Izzy coughed loudly, offended that she was never mentioned. "Oh my dear, dear Izababelon… you're not my type sorry"

"Do not worry my Juliet Reject, we were meant to be!" I butted in.

"Yay, my love has returned to me" Anna said happily, and we hugged for five minutes straight.

"Sorry, but now you're dumped" I said dully. Anna looked at me and gave a look of mock shock, let go of me, and collapsed on the floor.

We had sat in the common for thirty minutes and were beginning to fall asleep, the Marauders arrived. They became annoying quickly.

"How are my people today" Sirius said loudly, waking us up from our almost-asleep states.

"Spiffing… now shove off" I said grumpily.

"Grumpy now are we, well hugs should help it" as Sirius said that, James instantly perked up, and rushed over to Lily to hug her tightly. Lily blushed, but shoved him off soon after. Sirius decided to try to hug both me and Anna, but we were quick to react and stopped him before he got close enough. Remus and Peter just stood there, looking put out.

"I won't hug you" I said sternly "but I'll give Remus a hug" opening my arms to him. He looked at me strangely as if saying 'not in a million years you crazy'. I pouted but ignored it quickly.

Sirius had a look of hurt on his face, but it disappeared as soon as he brought his wand out, mumbled something and waved it at me. His grin appeared again, and it grew to cover most of his face. That can't be good news.

He began laughing at me, from whatever he had done. I looked over at my friends and they too began to chuckle. "What!" I asked.

Anna merely pointed at my head. I started patting it and found nothing; she then said in between her giggles "Your hair, its bright blue"

I pulled a strand of hair down to my face, and sure enough, it was a vibrant blue. I was shocked at first, but then decided to disappoint Sirius "I always wanted blue hair" I said happily. I turned to him, smirking. His face fell slightly, and I got up and hugged him, hopefully catching him by surprise. I then went up to my dorm to get a proper look at it in the mirror, and sure enough, it was a vibrant blue. I'd really look a bit out of place tomorrow.

So this is how you want to play Black. Well then, let the games begin.

It was Wednesday and our first flying lesson was to commence. Our dorm and the boys decided to walk to the field together, since we all left at the same time. But I was left behind again, due to me being terrible at getting up in the mornings. I had to run again, and I only fell once, which was good.

When I arrived in the field, Ravenclaw were already there along with the rest of the Gryffindor first years. I ended up making a grand entrance by falling flat on my face, right by Sirius' feet. Wonderful.

After waiting for Madam Hooch to arrive, she like all the other teachers went over safety precautions, and some basics. Fifteen minutes in, she gave us all brooms and Anna was eying me suspiciously, waiting for the moment to move away from me. Sirius and James looked rather excited about this, and looked about ready to leave the ground there and then.

When we were all aloud into the air, I tried to stay as still as possible. But Sirius decided to try and push me off. Arse.

We were all told to go through a set of hoops and stuff, turning and controlling speed. I decided I was actually beginning to enjoy this, and it seemed that Izzy was as well. But as per usual, Sirius and co were showing off. Sirius then decided to shove me off, I didn't break anything, just hit my head… well there goes another couple hundred brain cells, we're down to minus a thousand now. Thanks Black.

The rest of the week went by quite quickly, and James asked Lily out, and was rejected. Professor McGonagall was able to change my hair back to its natural colour, but I still had some streaks that looked rather strange. In Slughorn's class I was able to blow up the potion, which apparently was quite hard to do. It blew up in my face, but Anna was close enough to get a good amount of it too.

Sirius wouldn't stop teasing me about falling off my broom, even though he pushed me off. See that there, 'he pushed'. Yes him, and he's laughing at me, bloody bugger.

We had a few end of topic tests and I did miserable in all of them, apart from Herbology. Lily did extremely well of course, while Anna was just like me, but had full marks in D.A.D.A., and Izzy did as well as Lily, being a complete smart-ass.

Halloween was on the horizon and I was quite curious at what the school would do for it. I had owled my mother around twenty times, and it was only the third of October. I decided to write another one to her:

_Mother_ (very formal, I know)

_Don't worry, I haven't killed myself. Yet. Professor Sprout was asking to order some things, so if you could owl her, she'd appreciate that I think. _

_Also seeing as how Halloween is soon, I wondering if you could send a few things for Anna, Lily, Izzy, and maybe even the Marauders? There are four Marauders by the way. :)_

_Lots of Love from your loving daughter,_

_Tanya xxx_

So I sent her that letter, basically asking for some sort of food. I don't even know why I'm asking to get something for the Marauders, Remus is cool, Black and Potter are just plain annoying. Peter, never really talked to him, should try to some time.

Classes throughout October basically were based upon Sirius finding ways to bug Anna and me, and James asking advice for how to ask Lily out. In potions one day we were caught and we had a week of detentions from Slughorn, for being caught once. Once!

My mother sent back a reply by the twenty-third, with a huge package, filled with eight separate 'mysterious flavoured pumpkins', yes I got one too. I had noticed these in a shop once, but never bothered much. The word "mysterious" made me think the flavour was no doubt bad.

Halloween finally came and I was able to give my gifts to everyone. James and Sirius were the first to try theirs; Sirius' had made his skin and hair go orange, will James' gave him a long beard, and his hair greyed, making him a mini version of Dumbledore. The rest of us decided to try ours; I ended up getting cat ears and a tail. Lily's nails became long and creepy, Anna's face changed completely, into someone else's face. Izzy decided not to eat hers and my cat found it, and it had the same effect as Sirius'; I now had an orange cat, his fur even became extremely puffy. Cool.

The school for Halloween, had a huge feast, and in the hall bats were flying everywhere. Pumpkins that had been carved and lit, and spread up and down the four houses tables. Food made specifically for this occasion was much more rich and perfected, than the usual dinners. Anna and I were enjoying this maybe even too much, as I still had my ears and tail, while Anna's face hadn't changed back yet.

When we returned back to the common room, we collapsed in our favourite spots; me on the floor, while the other three took up a couch between them. I was of course, feeling sick again, bloated to say. "Did you eat one of those bats?" Anna asked me. I shook my head in response, scared to open my mouth in case I was sick or something. "Well I did, turns out they're sugar bats, who would've thought" The Marauders arrived back, looking pepped, probably high on sugar or something. "Did you eat the bats too?" Anna asked them dimly. They all nodded quickly and came to sit by us, jumping up and down repeatedly. I leaned my head against Sirius, while Anna did the same to Remus. Lily looked ready to fall asleep, but kept her wits about her, looking scared of James slightly.

I looked towards the clock to see it was around eight-ish, but I still felt incredibly tired, so decided to call it a day "Hey Ann, Lils, Iz, I'm going upstairs, see you in a bit" and with that I left to go upstairs to the comfort of my warm bed. When my head eventually hit the pillow (stupid cat ears got in the way) I fell asleep almost instantly.

_A loud thud sounded, and I saw my father lying on the ground, motionless._

_I began to walk over to him, only to be stopped by a large hand on my shoulder._

_His calm voice echoed, a warm feeling from it "it's okay now, nobody is going to hurt you" I looked up to see Albus Dumbledore standing behind me. His long beard, and old weathered face made me feel safer, but the shock and sadness of seeing my mother dead still lingered there._

"_Why are-"_

I suddenly woke up from my shoulder being shoved slightly, I looked over to see Anna, hand on my shoulder. I noticed it was light and probably time to get up. While I was getting dressed, I thought of the dream I had had. A face a finally appeared and it belonged to Dumbledore, but why? Why was he in my dream? For so long that dream had haunted me, but not once had a face shown up apart from my parents.

I decided that I would leave it just now, pushing it to the back of my mind, I tied up my hair in a ponytail and was content with my appearance.

Rushing downstairs to meet the others, I remembered that today we had a special assignment in potions; we had to make our own shrinking potion. This was not going to end well.

In Potions I and Anna sat together, while lily and Izzy were together.

"Now class, as you know you will be creating your own shrinking potion. Each will be tested on the rat you have on your desks. You will be doing this in pairs, and since I'm feeling nice today, you can choose. You have forty minutes to create your solution. And your time starts now" Slughorn went through his speech then went to sit behind his desk in the far corner. Anna and I exchanged looks and decided to pair up. I went to get the equipment while Anna waited. We both discussed the ingredients we were going to use, and Anna went off to get them.

About twenty minutes into the lesson our cauldron was bubbling vigorously. We both knew what we were doing, and that we would get zero marks, but in the end, it would be amusing.

When it came to the forty minutes, everyone was about finished anyway, Professor Slughorn stood up "You may now test your potions on the rats provided" and began walking around, examining peoples work.

Me and Anna shared a mischievous grin, and started dishing out the potion to the rat. At first nothing happened but then the fur started to go orange, and a large ball of fur began to form on its head, turning a bright red. Its tail became fluffy and its feet went green also.

People began noticing and pointing, some chuckling at it; Lily caught my gaze and rolled her eyes at me. Slughorn came round to our table and saw an orange rat, with a bright red afro, fluffy tail and green feet. He gave us exasperated looks "twenty marks out of a hundred" then walked over to Lily and Izzy's table seeming much happier. I and Anna looked down at the rat, to see it was now closer to the size of a mouse.

"Hey Anna, we have made the first Hippie Mouse" I said happily. She merely rolled her eyes at me, but grinned still.

When Professor Slughorn had rounded the class completely, he stood back at the front "The vast majority of you have been able to complete this task easily, while some others-" he looked at me and Anna, then Sirius and James "-have failed." Excuse me, you saw we did it just fine, just gave our miniscule rat some personality! That's all. I looked over to Sirius and James' table to see their rat was double its original size. Some of the Ravenclaw girls looked about ready to runaway at any moment.

By the end of class Ravenclaw had been awarded thirty house points, while Gryffindor only got fifteen.

All the other classes went by in a flash, not nearly as interesting as Potions. Dinner today was like any other, but Anna and I were still able to make ourselves bloated.

Back in the commons we had returned to our usual spots, and we were chatting to the Marauders quite happily.

"I like what you did to that rat" Sirius said suddenly.

"Why thank you very much Blacky" I said back.

"I always wanted a dog" Anna said dreamily.

"Sirius… sit!" I said, he was already sitting so it didn't work. "Roll over" nothing still "I give up, bad dog" I pointed an accusing finger to him, but he still ignored me. I sat down beside him and leaned against him.

I felt my eyelids growing heavy; they began fluttering closed, and soon were.

My mind drifted back to the same dream that night, my fear and shock returning with it.


	3. Be Prepared

**The Lunar Moon**

**Chapter 3**

The next morning I woke up in my bed, still dressed in yesterday's uniform, I must have been put here last night by someone. I looked over at the clock on the bedside table to see it said six twenty-six, and decided to get up. I went to take a shower, taking fresh clothes with me. I washed my hair and pulled it into a loose ponytail, sitting at the nape of my neck, while stray strands wondered in front of my face.

I looked back in the bathroom's mirror to see the purple crescents beneath my eyes becoming more visible, contrasting against my pale skin. The lack of sleep from the nightmares began to take a toll on my appearance, not that I was that beautiful to begin with.

I walked back to our dorm and began writing another letter to my mother, she always liked getting them, and I liked hearing what she had to say. As I sat on my bed I played with my hair, and tried to plait it. Didn't work though, so I just let it untangle itself from the mess I put it in. I wondered if the hall would be open yet for breakfast, it was now seven and we started classes at nine. Today was Thursday and Herbology was first period, we were taking care of some rat eating plant. I noticed that rats really do get abused around here, poor things.

In Herbology and other classes we shared with the Slytherin's Snape had drifted off, not talking to us very often and paying more attention to two blondes in his house. I didn't know their names but didn't bother about it much.

Seeing as how I had a while before the hall would be filled with food, I went to the Library. It was usually open from seven in the morning to curfew times at the end of the day. I wanted to look up something I was curious of.

As I walked down the long, empty corridors of Hogwarts, I only passed one other student. When I reached the Library I went to the section that specialised in creatures and biology. I collected multiple books of the same subject I went to sit down by a table in the far corner. Even though the library was practically deserted, I felt more comfortable in an enclosed area. I opened the book _Mythological and_ _Folkloric Creatures and Tales_ at the index and looked for werewolf. I turned to page 453 and began to read;

_Werewolves__, also known as __lycanthropes__ from the Greek λυκάνθρωπος, λύκος (wolf) and άνθρωπος (human, man), are mythological or folkloric humans with the ability to shift shape into wolves or anthropomorphic wolf-like creatures, either purposely, by being bitten or scratched by another werewolf, or after being placed under a curse. This transformation is often associated with the appearance of the full moon, as popularly noted by the medieval chronicler Gervase of Tilbury, although it may have been recognized in earlier times among the ancient Greeks through the writings of Petronius. One method of identifying a werewolf in its human form was to cut the flesh of the accused, under the pretense that fur would be seen within the wound._

I stopped there, -_ being bitten or scratched by another werewolf-;_ I was interested in why my father blamed my mother and how it could relate to her. -_ identifying a werewolf in its human form was to cut the flesh of the accused, under the pretense that fur would be seen within the wound _– nothing seemed to be coming together, so I opened another book. I had gone through all the books and I still had nothing, nothing from behavior, to looks came anywhere close to my mother or my father even. Still, I noticed that some things did relate to my father, but I knew he was one, so didn't think much of it. I wasn't even sure why I was looking, but I was brought out of my thoughts as the bell went, indicating the start of period one. So I hurriedly put all the books back in their respective places, and ran down to Herbology.

Lily and the rest of Gryffindor along with Slytherin were all there by the time I had arrived. Anna shot me a puzzled look, I mouthed to her "Later", and so she turned around to enter the greenhouse we were working in. I followed along behind everyone else, and stood at my station, between Anna and someone else, while Snape stood across from me with Lily to his side. Anna tried to catch my attention but stopped when professor Sprout began talking.

We didn't talk for the whole lesson, but Anna began talking once we left Herbology to go to Transfiguration "Where were you this morning? You weren't in your bed or at breakfast".

"I woke up early and went to the Library that's all" I said quietly, focusing my attention on the ground, trying not to fall over my own feet.

"You, going to the Library? Seriously, I don't believe you"

"Maybe she was studying Anna, some of us do that you know" Lily butted in, defending me.

"I was looking up on some stuff for Herbology" I said, at that we had arrived at Transfiguration, and went to our seats.

Today we were to turn a lizard into some shoes; this of course didn't work for me. Anna and I had long forgotten our last conversation, and were focusing on our subject now. Which wasn't working by the looks of things for either of us, and by the looks of things James and Sirius were having a struggle as well.

Throughout most of the period nothing happened, but do not fear something eventually happened. I was able to turn the lizard purple, my favourite colour. Woo. Professor McGonagall only gave me a disapproving look before she changed it back.

The rest of the class went by quickly after that, with a few more failed attempts. Most of the day went by quite fast as well, mostly because of my lack of sleep and strange thoughts that kept back to me.

During dinner I was lost in my thoughts once again, each minute only feeling like a second as it passed me by. But this routine didn't last long as I was pulled out of my thoughts by the conversation around me.

"Have you ever seen one?" Anna said, mild curiosity flickering across her features every so often. Most of her attention upon her plate that, as always was loaded food. Her hand absentmindedly, twirling a fork between her fingers, before holding it properly again to pick up her food.

"No, and I certainly hope not to anytime in the near or distant future" Lily replied, seeming just as distant as myself, like she was thinking about something again and again.

I was suddenly becoming curious as to what they were talking about, as it was something that Lily seemed slightly uncomfortable with. "What you guys talking about?" Anna was the first to look over at me, confusion coming to her features. But instead of answering my previous question, she asked one herself "You've been kind of out of it today Tan, you look like something's bothering you. You okay?" genuine concern, crossed her face at her last question.

"Nothing, as I was asking, what were you talking about?" I said, feeling agitated slightly, but still glad that my friends took notice of me.

Lily then pulled out of her daze, answering my question for Anna. "Werewolves" she said in such a calm voice that I couldn't understand. That one word had sent a chill up my spine, making my frame go ever so slightly rigged.

"Yeah werewolves, they were talking about it in Defence Against The Dark Arts today. Just got pulled back into conversation" Anna said casually, as if it didn't matter at all. "Are you okay, you look a little jostled… is it something I said?" concern coming back to her features.

I shook my head "Just when you mentioned D.A.D.A. I thought we had some sort of assignment to do" I lied. Lying is something that I hate, but when it comes to my fears and things I don't want people to know about, I have to sometimes.

Lily shook her head at me "You didn't pay attention did you? You really should pay more attention, or at least try to look like you are". While Lily gave me a disappointed look Anna still seemed concerned, like she knew I was lying. When nobody said anymore Anna dropped her gaze from me, turning to the food in front of her with little appetite.

For the rest of dinner we mostly stayed quiet, Lily and Isabelle started up light conversations but eventually gave up when me and Anna weren't acting our usual over-happy selves. I occasionally looked over to where the Marauders were and caught Sirius' eye. He had the same concerned look as Anna, and seeing as how they weren't that far away from us; I wouldn't have been surprised if he overheard our conversation and seen my reaction. When dinner had finished we returned to Gryffindor common rooms, where everyone flopped down onto their usual seats. Instead of sitting on the floor next to them I went straight up to our dormitory saying a quick good-night to them. I looked at Anna again to see her giving me a concerned look, but I brushed it off and headed upstairs.

As I headed upstairs I heard the common room door open, a loud conversation was going on between the people who had just come in. But I didn't bother to look back to see who had come in, too tired to really care. When I finally arrived in the dorm after what seemed like hours of travelling the stairs, I collapsed on my bed. But before I fell asleep I heard the door opening, and someone sitting on my bed. I ignored them as sleep came quickly, pulling me into a dreamless sleep.

A few days passed after that in a blur, but today stood out. November 5th: Guy Fawkes Night. A holiday that was one of my favourites, and seeing the magical festivals compared to Muggle festivals, you would understand why. The incredible fireworks that had been enchanted into shapes and figures were usually bright coloured too. My mother and I had always spent a lot of time together on this holiday, mostly because it was both one of our favourites.

But being here at Hogwarts was a completely new experience, during breakfast they had sparklers lit up above the tables, the sparks becoming small birds or butterflies. Lunch had pretty much been the same to breakfast, but dinner was something different. The food once again was rich and perfected, with strange and wonderful dishes here and there. The sky was already dark as I looked up towards the ceiling I noticed some bright coloured fireworks going off. The shapes ranged from wolves to giraffes, to large flying birds. I even noticed there was what seemed like a dragon that lasted longer than the others. The noise from the fireworks wasn't as nearly as loud as normal ones, it seemed like someone had simply turned the volume down. But overall the sight of it all was really beautiful, and the Marauders even decided to came sit with us, James a seat quite comfortably next to Lily, while Remus took a seat beside Anna, Peter close behind him. Sirius took a seat beside me, talking to Remus as they all sat down. I was back to being happy and hyper, and Anna followed, her mood perking up a bit too. As I dished foods of all flavours I looked to Sirius' plate to see nothing was on it yet, I turned to him asking "You not eating anything, cause if you don't take it now it won't be there later" a teasing but truthful tone to my voice. He looked down at my plate to see there was none; it was completely covered with food so you could no longer see the surface. His eyes widened and he turned to the food reaching for some sort of meat. But instead of taking some he turned back to me to take something off my plate, before I realised he had already eaten and swallowed the piece of food. "You know, that may not actually be edible, seeing as how it's on Tan's plate" Anna said giving a knowing look between myself and Sirius.

"Well it tasted nice enough" Sirius said simply, picking more food from my plate. Anna simply nodded and went back to eating her food, shovelling it into her mouth.

Today was probably the best I've had in a while, and my mood seemed to affect everyone else's. After I headed back to the first years' girls dormitory, changing my clothes and crawling under the covers, pulling my legs closer to me to get warm. Sleep didn't come quickly for me, it seemed like I was awake for hours before it arrived.

"Get up Tan before I have to pull you out of bed myself" an agitated Anna said, pulling the covers away from me, leaving me cold and stretching out to find them again. After a few minutes of trying to find the covers I gave up and decided to get up just as Anna had said. When I got up I went to go take a shower, let them warm water wake me up fully, and help any tight muscles relax. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a large towel around myself, then walked back to the dormitory and straight to my bed. When I pulled out my clothes and was about to start getting dressed, I heard an "Ahem" from behind me. I turned around to see Anna sitting on her bed with Sirius and Remus. It took my brain a while to take in what was happening; I was standing here with only a towel on, about to get dressed with two guys watching me. Not good at all.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" I exclaimed, trying to cover up more of my body, a blush crept onto my face. Sirius only smirked at my reaction, while Remus looked genuinely apologetic.

"Don't worry about us; you can just keep doing whatever it was that you were doing. Just ignore us" Sirius said slyly, waving his hand at me to continue.

"You're such a pervert Sirius" I said angrily.

"But you know you like it" he replied calmly, grinning at me. I gave him a disgusted look before I took my clothes and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I leaned against the door, sliding down and falling to the floor pulling knees to my chest. I felt my heart racing, and I could still feel the blush on my face 'How dare he' I thought to myself, how could he think I liked his perverseness. With a few more minutes of nagging to myself, I eventually got up and dressed leaving my hair down this time, letting it fall in waves of brown around my pale face. Brushing my teeth, and washing my face I went back outside, Sirius and Remus still sitting on Anna's bed. Sirius caught my gaze and smirked at me, and I merely stuck my tongue out at him. When we arrived in the great hall we sat down by Lily, James, Izzy, and Peter who had already began eating their breakfast.

"So quidditch match today right?" I asked Anna, taking a slice of toast and coating it with soft cheese.

She nodded, stuffing a muffin in her mouth "Hufflepuff and Slytherin today".

"I hope Hufflepuff wins, not that that'll be very likely considering the team they have" Sirius said eating something as well.

When everyone had finished their breakfast we headed down to the playing field and took our seats with the rest of Gryffindor, near the front getting a good view of the field. As the match began the captains of both houses shook hands before rising into the air, and as the game began things instantly became rough. The Hufflepuff chaser Amos Diggory had been hit a few times himself, and as the game progressed with Slytherin in the lead by sixty points, the competitiveness between them never faded. Whenever Hufflepuff managed to score a goal we would cheer for them, and then encourage them to keep going. Sure we would end up against them if they won, but it's always good to see Slytherin lose at something, and Hufflepuff weren't exactly the hardest to beat, they're just too nice I guess.

The match ended with the Slytherin Seeker catching the Golden Snitch, a small delicate ball. It seemed it ended just in time, as it began to rain, and by the time we were inside the school the rain became torrential. It was a Sunday so there were no classes for the rest of the day, Anna and I hung out with the Marauders while Lily and Isabelle went off to their own business. Most of the time we went searching for Severus or "Snivellus" as the guys put it, pulling pranks on him when he least suspected it. Usually I would have gone against doing this to Snape, but he had gone sour these past few weeks, and personally the way he was treating us was not at all nice. He still talked to Lily and treated her the same, but refused to speak to me and Anna. He was acting like a real Slytherin towards us.

So as we "gallivanted" as the teachers put it, around the school making laps back around to Snape to pull new tricks on him, irritating him immensely, we passed Lily and Izzy a few times as well. We then arrived back for dinner later in the day, taking the opposite side of the table, down at the bottom while Lily and Izzy took the top.

I gave them a puzzled look, and then turned to Anna "Why aren't they coming down here?" I asked.

"Well, Lily really hates James, and Izzy finds Peter creepy. Apparently he tried to make a move on her the other day." Anna replied playing with the food on her plate.

"That explains a lot" I said "You know how Christmas is soon?" She merely nodded, so I continued "How would you like to come to my house for the holidays? Even just before or after Christmas, my mother's arranging a New Year's Party and I'd like you to come"

"Sure, I'll ask my parents to see if I can come at some point" Anna replied thoughtfully. After that I returned to my meal feeling happier, not that I wasn't already happy.

"Excuse me, are you not inviting the wonderful Marauders to your divine home?" Sirius asked me, the other three looking towards me as well.

"What? Sure, I can ask my mother if you'd like to come for the New Year's party" I said not at all bothered by them seeing my incredibly small house. "By the way, our house isn't divine, more like a peasant's home"

"Peasant? Oh please, don't be so modest" Sirius said jokingly.

"I'm not; our house is actually a really small bungalow. I bet your house is like a mansion or something no doubt." I replied punching him in the arm playfully. "Now do you want to come or not?"

Sirius looked around at the others, Remus and James nodding while Peter just shrugged his shoulders "Okay then we'll come, if you really want us there that much" Sirius replied.

"Of course I want you there, so much so that I can't contain myself that you're coming" I said jokingly. With that we returned to our meals, conversations changing from one subject to another every few minutes.

Well mother, be prepared to meet The Marauders.


	4. Truth or Dare?

**The Lunar Moon**

**Chapter 4**

November went by quickly and soon enough it was the middle of December and we were in our last week before the holidays. My mother, being the kind person she is, said it was quite alright to invite the Marauders, and well Anna, she already guessed she was coming.

Although most of December had gone by quite quickly, the teachers had decided to give us extra work in the last week. Once again in potions we had to make one on a certain subject, in Transfig it was the same type of thing again, and the rest of the classes we had to write essays. It was the most fun week of my life. Joke.

During this week I studied non-stop with Remus, and James, Sirius and Anna decided to tag along, yet Peter disappeared. I'd have to thank Remus later for putting up with me and the other three; it really must have been hell sitting in a library trying to do work when four people are constantly nagging at one another. Of course Madam Pince was pissed off with us, she screams at anyone who breathes, honestly talk about insane.

As we left to get on the train for the second time this year, we were in high spirits and had a festive mood around us. When we found an empty compartment, one that the Marauders decided was "theirs", we parked our lugged down and chose our seats, getting comfortable for the couple of hours long journey. Anna and I took our seats next to one another while the other four moved around us to fit in; luckily these compartments fit six people.

As the trolley of sweets came along the guys almost bought the whole lot, and wasted no time in stuffing it into their mouths. The disgusting part was that they tried to talk with their mouths full, showing the chewed and mangled contents inside of it whenever they spoke.

"So what is your house like?" Anna asked me, pulled her gaze away from the guys. "Seeing as how I'm coming over now I was interested"

Yes, Anna was coming over to my house. After a few owls back and forth between our families they had decided to let her stay and her family would come down on Christmas.

"Bungalow, really, really small bungalow" I paused "But somehow my mum intends to invite forty or more people over on New Year's"

"I love bungalows, they're so cute. We live in a two story detached thing, but it's quite small too" Anna replied, seeming more hyperactive than earlier.

Suddenly becoming curious of everybody's homes I started flinging around questions "James what's your house like?" I asked.

He looked over me and a thoughtful expression swept over his features "Normal I guess, typical sized house" James replied.

"By typical you mean…?" I asked slowly.

"Two story house typical-"Anna started.

"-or mansion sized house typical" Sirius finished. His mouth was empty now, thank Merlin.

"I don't know" James replied calmly.

"So you like Lily huh" I stated, and saw James blushing lightly on his cheeks. "Why are you embarrassed, you're not exactly subtle James-ey boy"

"Yeah, you're practically jumping on her any chance you get" Sirius added, popping something else into his mouth.

James 'huffed' and turned back to eating his Jelly Beans. I and Anna kept talking about random things for most of the train ride while the Marauders decided to right on the wall of the compartment. This is to show it was "theirs";

_This is not your space_

_So don't sit down_

_Don't come in here_

_Don't even look_

_Yeah, I'm talking to you midget_

_BOO!_

I honestly don't understand a bit of it.

After a few hours on the train we decided to get changed into more comfortable clothes. We were throwing things around the compartment for the rest of our train ride. By the time we left the floor was covered in all sorts.

As I walked out the train door I trip over my own feet, but before I hit the ground I was caught by Sirius. I smiled a thank you at him and went to see my mother with Anna trailing behind me.

My mother had on crimson robes today, and had her hair up in a loose bun; her eyes were looking behind me. I turned to see she was staring at Sirius, I was about to say something but she started first "Who was that?" She asked with a smirk.

"Oh, that's Sirius, one of the Marauders" I looked back at her with a bored expression "-he's coming over remember"

"The Marauders is a strange name. So is there anything going on between you and Sirius" She asked calmly.

"No, I just fell again, so get over it" I said.

She then noticed Anna standing uncomfortably beside me, and stuck out her hand to her. Anna shook it and smiled, my mum started "So you must be Anna, I'm Tanya's mother. It's nice to meet you" she smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs Silverwood" Anna replied kindly.

"Call me Henrietta dear" she said softly again.

"Oh sorry" Anna replied.

"Well then we should be leaving now" My mother said as she turned to leave but was stopped by Anna.

"Eh… Henrietta, my parents are over there I'm just gonna go see them" Anna said then waited for permission. When my mother nodded she ran into the crowd. I looked around to see James with his parents leaving with Sirius, Remus and Peter, all of their bags in tow. Anna returned after five minutes with a different suitcase, one that seemed bigger and smaller than her last one at the same time. "Sorry I took so long" she said between breaths "Had to go through the whole family before I could leave"

"Well, are we ready now" my mother said with a smile. Anna and I nodded a yes and we followed behind her.

Reaching the station for flu powder my mother said "Green Acres" into the fireplace, throwing powder to the ground. She disappeared in green flames and it was Anna's turn, she hopped into the fireplace and repeated the name. I did the same and returned back home in our small bungalow. My mother had already disappeared, leaving me to show Anna around the house. I showed her our small kitchen first, she said it was "cute" and we moved onto the other rooms. She mostly called each room "cute", but called my mother's room "exquisite" in trying to act posh. But I would myself say exquisite if that was in my vocabulary; it was decorated in white mostly, having small delicate sewn into the fabrics. The floor like most of the other rooms was wood, but had been polished and varnished carefully.

We moved to my room. It had a small single bed, a dresser and mirror on top, and a bedside cabinet. The walls were painted a pale yellow, with scrappy drawings placed randomly around the room, and some pieces of paper with music notes written on staves, written in a tune.

"What's this?" Anna said pointing to one of the papers.

"Music" I said simply "I like making tunes"

"Wait, you _write_ music" she said "that's news to me. Do you even play?"

"Yeah, of course I do" I replied, while sitting down on my bed, making a small squeak as I did. I suddenly heard a loud rip and someone running over to me.

I looked up to see Anna with an excited look on her face "play" she said, handing the ripped sheet to me.

I took it and looked at it in shock; she had completely torn it apart by trying to get it off the wall. "No" I said bluntly.

"Why?" she moaned, waving her hands in front of me.

"I don't like playing in front of people" I replied "I mess up so much"

"How do you know?" She said sharply.

"I've played in tests…" I said quietly "always fail too"

Her face suddenly lit up, a large grin growing on her lips "Can we play at the New Year party?" she said "I'll sing the lyrics; we'll be a double act!"

My mood perked up at that idea "okay, but you have to promise" I said pointing an accusing finger at her "that you'll help write the lyrics"

"Brilliant, now come and show me that you can play Tan" she said excitedly, pulling me up and running out the room. She stopped and looked at me expectantly, I sighed and pulled her into the lounge were a black studio piano stood in the corner. I went to sit down, placing the paper in the stand. So I began, playing the start then repeating it, I went into play the whole tune. Anna started swaying about to the tune, which although wasn't very professional, it still had a flow to it, one that could be danced by.

"Perfect" she said after I finished, she had her mischievous grin placed upon her face again.

So we started writing the lyrics, trying to keep them simple and light, so they would ruin the tune for dancing. Yes, it was going well, and we were going to play this at my mother's New Year's party.

So our first dinner with Anna was interesting, it ended in a food fight, and my mother joined in too. But she made us clean it up muggle style.

When night came we stayed up for most of the night.

"Truth or Dare" Anna said.

I thought carefully "Truth" I finally said.

"…who would you go out with in the Marauders" she said "if you had to of course" she added.

I thought about that for a few minutes "I think James or Sirius would be more fun" I said "but Remus seems so sweet" I smiled.

"What about Peter" she said, wiggling her eyebrows and smirking "he's so sexy" she said sarcastically.

"Well if you like him so much go out with him" I replied smiling.

"So you choose Sirius" she said bluntly, still smirking.

"Yeah whatever" I said "Truth or Dare"

"Dare!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"I dare you" I started "to die your hair bright green tomorrow" I continued with a grin "and leave it until after the party on the first"

Her face didn't become shocked or worried; instead she became even more excited. "Oh Merlin's spotty underpants of course I'll do it!" she said happily, and pulled me into a bear hug.

I laughed and it was my turn again "Truth or dare?" she asked.

"Truth" I said quickly.

"Biggest fear" she asked, growing curious.

I paused for a few minutes "Werewolves probably" I stated.

She gave me a shocked look "so that's why you were acting all weird that night" she said thoughtfully "do you mind telling me why?"

I thought for a few minutes "okay, but don't tell anyone" she nodded eagerly, so I told her about my dad, how he always blamed my mother, hurt her when I wasn't looking, how he was in Azkaban and how he threatened to kill her. I also told her that he made some type of pill that helped him control his actions when he is a werewolf, and how he may use that, and I eventually told her about my dream or nightmare more correctly.

And just like that it was like we were even better friends than before, she shared her fear of water, but said it was nothing compared to mine. We really had become closer after sharing our biggest fears and secrets, feeling more secure with one another, and decided we were friends for life. We exchanged necklace as a friendship thing. I gave her my golden necklace that had a small fox on it that held a garnet between its paws. She then gave me her silver necklace that had a small bird on it that had a small circle of emerald clutched in its talons.

Each suited the new owners better than the originals. We both smiled at one another and decided sleep was the best thing for now was sleep. So as I sleep I felt the small silver necklace on my neck, and somehow it felt like it meant more than a friendship necklace, like it told our personalities. I smiled to myself, until morning arrived.

Breakfast went by much calmer than last night, Anna and I in much happier moods.

After breakfast we each freshened up and went back to writing our song, finishing it this morning.

We had played it over and over again, never getting tired of our work that had taken so long.

Christmas came quicker than expected, and Anna and I ran to the lounge to see multiple presents. When we walked in we noticed eleven different people sitting on the couch and floor. I had no idea who they were, but Anna obviously did because she jumped on the man, sitting on the couch. I was staring at everyone with a puzzled expression, my mother then appeared in the room, handing the two adults, who I assumed to be Anna's mum and dad.

"Tanya, this is Anna's family, they decided to come over to spend the day here" my mother said to me.

Anna then stood up and looked at me, she pointed and two identical blondes that looked around ten years old "this is Sophie and Emily" she then pointed to another two identical black haired boys who looked around eight "Stuart and Ayden" and then to another boy with brown hair like hers used to be, who looked around sixteen "and this is Max" she said. She then pointed to three girls who had, brown, blonde and black hair "Louise, Tarissa and Madelyn", she then pointed to another boy with blonde hair who looked eighteen "and Mark"

They all looked at me, "hi" I said quietly.

"Oh, and this is my mum Maricica, and my dad Jonathon" Anna continued.

"Hello dear" Maricica said, she had short brown hair, and a kind face, but she was extremely thin. I looked over at Jonathon who had fading dirty blonde hair, a kind face that looked similar to Anna's having a happy look to it all the time, and just like his wife, he was incredibly thin.

After a few minutes of conversing with Anna's large family, we started unwrapping presents. Anna got her own broom, a new model she said, while I got potion things, and prank stuff.

During dinner everyone had been squished in to fit the one table, I was amazed that the house could fit this many people, not to mention the table.

I finally got to ask Anna something "How old are all of your siblings?" I said.

She was eating some turkey and stopped to answer my question "Sophie and Emily are nine" got that wrong "Stuart and Ayden are ten" wrong again "Max is thirteen and Mark is Sixteen" she said "Louise is seven, Tarissa and Madelyn are twelve" she finished, and went back to eating.

"Wow" I said "you have a really big family"

She looked up at me "yeah... but most of the time they're really fun and cool" she said. I could imagine eight other Anna's running around, it would be the most annoying yet fun family ever.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" I said, and went back to eating, grabbing the gravy and covering the food in it.

Dinner was interesting, the two blonde girls had set Mark's hair on fire, Stuart and Ayden unleashed a load of chocolate frogs on everyone's plates. Basically it was a very fun meal, the best I had yet, and it felt like I was in a proper family. I love my mother yeah, but it's only ever been the two of us, having twelve more people was a new experience.

As we said our goodbyes to everyone, Anna was teased multiple times by her brothers for her new green hair, that I personally thought suited her.

"Well that was interesting" I said as I lay down on my bed, dressed in new brightly coloured pyjamas Anna got me "We have to do that next year"

"Do what?" Anna asked, pulling the covers over herself on her makeshift bed of multiple thick duvets.

"Have your family over" I said.

"They're like that all the time" Anna said "Everyday they're this hyperactive"

"Your family is so cool though" I said.

"Yeah well, now we have to look forward to this New Year's party, we'll see them then" Anna said sluggishly while turned on her bed.

I perked up at that, we would have Anna's family and the Marauders at a party at the same time; this was going to be so much fun. "Night Anna"

"G'night Tan" Anna said.

The New Year's party came quickly, and soon Anna, my mother and I were all set up the decorations.

"Tan honey, put that there would you" my mother said while putting some decorations with her wand.

I nodded and walked over and started putting up the decorations. I got some more and decorated the piano, I wanted it to be pretty too, it would be used publicly for the first time and I wanted it to look newer than it was.

"Thanks Tan, you and Anna can go get changed now, you have four hours so make yourselves beautiful" My mother said after we had finished.

I and Anna went to my room where we had left our dresses on my bed. We helped one another put them on. Anna had a knee length white empire waist dress, while I had a knee length cobalt blue dress. Anna's hair had been left down and styled in angel curls that suited her well. My hair had been tied up loosely with a large clip that allowed loosed strands to come around my face. We each had our respective styles, and without adding makeup we left for the party which hadn't began yet.

When we stepped out of my room, my house looked completely different; it had obviously been adjusted with magic. When I noticed my mother she was wearing a crimson dress that reached to the floor, her hair tied up similarly to my own.

"You both look beautiful, wonderful girls" she said happily, and I and Anna exchanged proud looks.

After the all guests appeared me and Anna stepped up and walked over to the piano. I sat down and Anna whispered to my mother who got everyone's attention. Now everyone was staring expectantly at me and Anna.

We nodded at one another so I began, my hands shaking at first, but after Anna began singing, it stopped. Her voice was beautiful that was sure, and it complimented the music well. I became more excited as we got to the middle of the song, and I was surer of myself and the notes became more exact.

When we had finished the crowd applauded, I looked in the faces and noticed most of them, and in our table I saw the marauders, the table next to it was Anna's family. With a curtsey from each of us, we went to sit down, both in higher spirits than we were, glad to see our friends again.

"Very well done ladies" Sirius said as we sat down between him and Remus.

"I can't believe I'm saying this to you but thank you" I said.

"What do you mean?" Sirius said.

"You're more like the person I would be kicking for some reason" I said "I don't know why"

"Because you love me" Sirius said smirking.

"No" I said as I spooned food onto my plate.

He looked away with the same smirk on his face "you will" he said, pulling food onto his own plate.

"Oh would you two just stop flirting already and go kiss in a cupboard or something" Anna said.

I playfully punched her in the arm, "Yeah why don't we" Sirius said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Sorry but me and Peter are so together" I said sarcastically, waving at Peter when he looked up who returned the gesture "I guess you'll have to take the pig on the table"

He laughed and we all went back to our meals, exchanging Christmas stories and jokes, and conversing about our holiday.

"Tanya"

I looked over to James who looked sad "Is Lily here?" he asked. I shook my head as a no and gave him an apologetic look. He went back to eating, but his mood perked up soon after.

It was time for dancing and I and Anna went up together, not as a gay couple you know, just as friends. We were spinning about quickly, rushing past other couples. We saw the boys standing there glumly, so we walked over to them.

"What's wrong with you lot?" Anna asked but got no response "Right that's it, Remus and I are going to dance, while Tanya takes Sirius and James and Peter go as the gay couple. Now get out there and dance"

Sirius took my hand and led me onto the dance floor; he placed his hand on my waist while I put mine on his shoulder. We danced around just like I had with Anna, just as friends. I then went over to James and Peter and dragged Peter away to dance with him, who actually wasn't too bad. The only problem was that I was about a head taller than him so it looked really strange. I then Moved onto Remus, and then James. Anna took shots with each of them as well.

After dancing we went back to our table, still joking and talking about random things. When we went to get some drinks, we saw Anna's twin sisters setting something else on fire. When we saw that it was Sirius we couldn't stop laughing, as he was running around frantically, tried to pat it out.

By the end of the party Sirius' hair had become quite short from being burnt, it looked quite weird on him. We said our goodbyes to everyone, and went to bed feeling exhausted, as we fell on our beds.

After a few hours of lying there sleep finally came, and morning would arrive soon to wake me up again.

This was without a doubt the best New Year's ever.


	5. The Train Ride

**_Sorry I've taken so long to get this one updated, but i hope you like this chapter. I think its a bit more exciting than the last one. And i certainly hope i can get some reviews please. Well i hope you like it but please, R&R!_**

* * *

**The Lunar Moon**

**Chapter 5**

"Come on girls, hurry up" my mother said, as she weaved us through the bustling throng "you're gonna miss the train." We stopped in front of the Hogwarts Express, as my mother kissed both Anna and I on the cheeks and sent us on our way.

We walked down the aisles to see that the inscription the Marauders had made was still clear on the wall. Surprisingly the compartment was empty as well, so Anna and I took our seats by the window, placing our bags in the rack above us. I opened Bailey's crate, allowing him to wander freely around the compartment. But with all the freedom he had, he decided that underneath the seat was the most comfortable place to be.

"New hair cut?" a voice said, from the compartment door. I looked to see it was James in the lead of the group, who had asked Anna, pointing to her head.

"Yes" Anna said calmly. She had gotten rid of the bright green dye, and had given herself a side fringe. It was kinda squint, seeing as how she went and cut it herself. No, cutting your own hair is not a good idea, unless you know what you are doing. As James took his seat, the other three joined as well, filing through the tight doors.

"Hello James" I said, turning to my right to face him "How was your holiday?" A common question that was asked after holidays, events, and even weekends sometimes. But it was always the same answer, well usually.

"It was awesome!" James said excitedly "Sirius joined us at home. We did Quidditch, pranks, presents, food and my cousin was over so-"

"Okay stop there" I said, putting my hand in front of his face "I was expecting the short answer of 'fine'."

"Why fine?" James said with a confused look upon his face "Fine is boring" He stared at me, waiting for the answer.

I sighed "Fine is an answer everyone can deal with" Anna said, as we exchanged bored looks with one another.

"Well, an answer I can deal with Jamie boy" I said as I looked around the compartment and saw that Sirius and Remus had amused looks upon their faces. "Peter?"

He looked at me from across the compartment "Yeah Tanya?" he said nervously. He wasn't acting like he normally would; uptight and over-excited. Instead he was extremely calm and collected. But as usual he was off in his own world, keeping to himself. But when I spoke to him he went straight back to his usual mood.

I motioned my hand towards me "Come sit in front of me will you?" he stared at me with the same look James had on his face "Sit on the floor" I said, pointing to the clear space in front of me. He very slowly moved until he was sitting down in front of me. "Now let me see" I spoke to myself, as I placed my hands on his head. Surprisingly, his hair was extremely soft and clean "Do you condition your hair Peter?" I asked him as I started playing with strands of his hair.

"…eh…ye-yeah, I gues-ss" he stuttered, obviously worried as to why I was interested in his hair all of a sudden.

I was ruffling his hair now, so it was all over the place, sticking out at all angles "What do you use?" I asked him "Cause my hair just goes frizzy all the time and I can't figure it out" the other four in the compartment were chuckling quietly, staring at peter's hair. His hair, although quite long, stood straight up very well. I left his hair after that, content with my efforts. But the style looked strange on his podgy head, but it made him look cute enough to make your eyes tare away from his slightly rat-like face.

The rest of the train ride went by just like Anna and mine's first. The compartment was filled with hysterical laughter, people rolling all over the place, and a very quiet Remus talking to an exuberant Anna most of the time. The elderly lady came by with the trolley loaded with sweets of all kinds. Of course we took the majority of it, but that doesn't matter.

"Hey Anna?" I said. She turned away from Remus to face me "I'm gonna try to find Lils and Iz. Wanna come?" She nodded, and as we headed for the door I heard someone stumbling behind us. As I looked around it was none other than James, who seemed joyous at the idea of seeing Lily. I rolled my eyes at him and started walking down the aisle checking each compartment on the right while Anna took the left; James just followed us close behind, checking both sides to make sure we made no mistake. We finally found them, and they were sitting with three Ravenclaws; Kaatje Mackintosh, Olivia Pippin and Jacques Miles.

"Hey Tan" Kaatje said to me, as we opened the door. We had gotten to know the Ravenclaws quite well in potions, and most of them were fairly good natured.

"Hi Kat" I replied, smiling at her softly "hey Olive, Jack" I said, smiling at all of them. Most people had nicknames because of their unusual or long names. Since Anna started calling me Tan, most people had started to call me by my alias too. Jack, although I had only met him a few times treated me like a best friend, and since I couldn't say his name properly I hid it by calling him Jack. Much easier. "Lil, Izzy, we were looking for you" I said, looking to them.

"Oh hey Tan, Annie" she said. Lily looked past me, staring at James "What is Potter doing here?" She asked, looking slightly scared.

I looked behind me, giving a small smile to James "Come to see you of course, what else?" I said jokingly. She scowled at me, most likely because she hated James. Or at least she says she does. I mean honestly, how can you hate the loveable James Potter? He's so cute… not in that way people. I see him as an acquaintance, or a friend, nothing more than that. I hope.

"Hi Izzy" I said to the stick thin person in the corner of the compartment, her long blonde hair covering her face as she bent over a book. I sighed, but I was still amused at Lily "Well, see you later Lils" I said, as I turned to leave the compartment, pushing my way past Anna and James.

"Hey!" I turned to see Kaatje standing in the doorway of the compartment "You're not staying?" I shook my head "Well… I'll come with you then" she said as she turned back through the door. After a loud thump was heard from the compartment Kaatje appeared again, this time holding her luggage, along with a cat. Hey, Kat is the owner of a cat… get it? No, well you're boring.

I stared at her, as did Anna and James "Eh, Kat… what are you doing? Jumping off the train now or something?" I said after a long silence between the four of us. "Can't wait for the train to stop at Hogsmeade eh?" I said sarcastically.

Kaatje chuckled nervously, she seemed as if she was growing uncomfortable of standing in the middle of the aisle with her bag and cat "Erm, can I come with you?" She asked us "It's kind of all the geeks in there, I feel out of place"

"Don't call Lily a geek!" James said suddenly, startling Kaatje.

I rolled my eyes at him "Fine then James, she's a spoff, happy?" I said "She's a geek whether you like it or not, so deal with it"

A small frown came to his features, and I know how queer or cliché this may be, but I couldn't help it. I hugged him, saying sorry for snapping. After that we returned back to our compartment, Kat following behind us.

When we walked in and sat down in our seats Sirius spoke up first "Who's the tow along?"

I looked over at him, to see he was staring at Kat "This is Kat" I said, introducing her "She's going to stay with us for the rest of the ride" I shoved James to get him to move to make space for Kat. She gladly sat down beside me, still acting nervous around the Marauders.

Sirius stared at me "But, she's a Ravenclaw" he said.

I glared at him "And? What's that got to do with anything?" I said sharply. "She's not a Slytherin so just leave her alone"

He lifted his arms up in defence "I didn't mean it like that" Sirius said "Just she's gonna make us look dumb"

I stared at him with one eyebrow raised "Like you don't already." I said "Well Kat, make yourself comfortable" I looked out the window, staring at the passing scenery of country life "this is going to be a long ride"

An hour later and we were still on the train, the time going by very slowly. The boys mostly played exploding snap or went to annoy some Slytherins, while Anna, Kaatje and I stayed in the compartment, talking about the first thing that popped into our heads.

"Hey" Anna said "Either of you wanna play truth or Dare?" she continued with a menacing look "Just while the guys are gone." Kat and I looked at one another, and in unison we nodded with determination. "Alright, who wants to start?" Anna said, but no reply came from either Kat or I. "You're such sissies, I'll start then" She thoughtfully tapped her chin "Tan, truth or dare?"

I stayed quiet for a few seconds before answering "Truth" I said nervously, just imagining the things that Anna could ask me or make me do.

She smirked at me "Do you have a crush James?" Kat turned to face me, curious about the answer just as much as Anna.

"No" I said calmly "Anna, truth or dare?" I asked her, hoping she would forget about the question.

"Are you sure about that?" Anna said "It seems like you fancy him, I mean he's a good looking guy… apart from the glasses, but hey everyone has their flaws"

"Anna… Truth or dare?" I said with a bit more force this time.

She dropped the fancying James incident and brought her hand up to her chin again, tapping it with her index finger thoughtfully "Hmm… I'll have to say… dare"

I grinned broadly "I, Tanya Silverwood, dare you to kiss the compartment door" I started "and stay there for ten minutes"

Anna stared at me with no expression, and then out of nowhere she started laughing "Darling' I was made for this" she said as she stood up and walked over to the door. There she stood staring at the door before sticking her mouth to it "…Iz taks leek funwiteer powosh" she mumbled. Kat and I were giggling uncontrollably, clutching our stomachs because we were laughing so much "Oh, vin dan, jzz lat ut mu" Anna mumbled again into the glass.

We kept laughing at her, but stopped when we heard a small eek. We looked over to see Anna still standing by the door, mouth against it the same as before. I stood up and walked over to her, I saw that behind the door stood the four Marauders, staring at Anna silently. I let my jaw drop, but soon enough I was laughing again. To save Anna from anymore embarrassment I pulled her away from the door, where she left a lip mark on the window pane.

The Marauders opened the door and walked in, and when they looked at Anna they burst into a fit of laughter. Soon enough Anna was joining in the laughter, clutching at her stomach. She looked over at me with a smile on her face, but as she looked me in the eyes her smile instantly turned into a scowl "You are so dead!" she shouted as she jumped on me, pulling me to the ground. We rolled about the floor for ages before someone came into our compartment.

"What the hell?" Anna and I stopped to look up at Jacques who was standing in the doorway.

"Oh bloody Merlin's cheesy socks" Anna cursed to herself, as I fell on top of her, my full weight applying a fair amount of pressure on her.

"Oh hey Jack" I said from the floor, smiling up at him while Anna waved her hand at him.

"Is Kaatje in here?" he asked nervously. I pointed over to the seat behind us "Oh, Kaatje, are you coming back?" he asked her when he saw her. She shook her head in response "Oh, okay then, see you later?" Jack said.

"Later" Kat replied. She bent down to help Anna and I up, and then sat back down on the seat.

I sat down beside her, and nudged her in the side "So… you like the Jackal" it wasn't a question, it was a statement. "It's quite easy to tell" I said to her, as she stared at me with a shocked look upon her face.

"Maybe…" Kat said quietly, as she averted her gaze to the floor, twirling a strand of her curly, auburn hair.

I put one arm around her shoulders saying "Don't worry, I'll keep your secret"

She looked up at me muttering a small "Thank you" and turning to face the passing scenery as we pulled into Hogsmeade station.

When we arrived in the Hall for dinner we sat down in usual spot at the bottom of the table. This time Kaatje decided to join us, keeping herself to Anna and me. We were sitting in casual clothes because it was still the holidays, and the teachers had allowed us to wear non-uniform. The food was the same as usual but had a more festive taste to it, the Christmas food must have still been on the menu.

I turned to Anna, hoping to start a conversation between us "You know that there's a museum where I live don't you?" I asked her.

"Yeah, your mother went through all the tourist stuff for us" She replied while shovelling food onto her plate "But your town is so small"

"I know, but did I tell you our primary school went there for a day" I said, continuing the conversation "and the woman there hated me" Anna chuckled lightly "she asked us 'Have any of you been here before' and no one said anything" I picked up a turkey leg, placing it on my plate "then she asks 'Did any of you know it was here?' and we're all like yes" I added some brussel sprouts to my plate. Yes I like brussel sprouts, they're not that bad. I've always eaten them since my mother forced me to. She wouldn't let me go to the toilet until I did, I was three "But none of us actually paid attention, then she decided to go haywire and started pushing people to get them to stay in the same place. It was bloody well annoying"

"I remember your mum telling me about a rock?" Anna asked me while chewing on her food.

"Rock... oh that rock!" I said to myself "I honestly just think that someone was bored and decided to carve a rock. Must have been really boring in those times"

"What times?" Kat asked, joining our weird conversation.

"Around the eleventh century. It was a muggle museum, muggles are very strange" I replied, as I began talking to myself.

"And what's a primary school?" Kat asked again, eating her own food.

I stared at her "You honestly don't know?" She shook her head "It's a muggle school for children under eleven years old…" I said "It's like Hogwarts, but muggle style" she shrugged as she went back to eating her food. "I think you should think about taking muggle studies" I said suddenly to Kaatje "you don't seem to know anything about them, and we need to blend Kat, blend… Anna and I will give a demonstration on how to blend with… the Slytherins!" I said excitedly as Anna exchanged mischievous looks. We stood up from our seats and quickly walked over to the Slytherin table, and slipped in beside a few of the Slytherins that were in our classes.

"'Ello mates" Anna said with an Australian accent, grinning at the agitated faces of Slytherin table. "All right chap?" she asked a short black haired girl that seemed ready to spit on Anna's face "… guess you're constipated, that's why you look like that isn't it? Of course it is" If possible the little girl's face screwed up even more "Contemplate darling don't constipate. Learn some manners" Anna said again, smacking her forehead in mock disappointment.

We sat there for a few minutes, insulting the Slytherins around us that were too annoyed to shoot back any comments or insults us themselves. I waved at the Marauders and Kat when they looked over, smiling broadly.

"Oh look, it's Webb" said a tall, slender boy who looked like a third year "poor Irish girl doesn't know where she belongs" he said, pouting his lip in mock sympathy "Go run back to your big brother in Gryffindor" he continued.

"Hey Christopher, why don't you go find your daddy eh? He'll tell you what to do, probably even give you a biscuit for being a good boy too" Anna snapped back, smirking at him.

"How about you-" Christopher started, only to be cut off by another voice, masculine also.

"Got a problem Connery?" said the voice, I noticed to be Anna's brother, Mark, the oldest of her siblings. Standing in front of Christopher he towered over him easily, as did his other friends that had accompanied him.

Christopher looked up at him, not bothered by his presence at all "Take your midget of a sister away from here, we don't want her disgusting blood on our table now do we?"

"Her blood is the same as yours Connery, red" Mark motioned for Anna and I to get up from the table "So just **** off Connery" ah censored word my peeps, sorry buds but we're still in first year, so no cake for you "Come on Annie" Mark said to his sister as he turned to Gryffindor table. "Honestly I would have left you there; it was kind of amusing to see the little girl's reaction to your words." He said to her smiling "but then of course Connery had to be the ass he is"

"Yeah, but seriously, he needs to get that stick out of his arse…" Anna said absentmindedly "Hey, I could have taken him no problem… you see these fists, I know how to fight physically, he's just some snobby pure blood who can't fend for himself" Anna said, raising her fist in the air, but was shoved down into her seat beside James half way through her small dance.

"Calm down Anna, don't hog all the glory" I said "We're a team remember" I pouted, crossing my arms across my non-existent chest.

"Eh, Tan you know I would never abandon you for my own popularity… yet" Anna said whilst grinning widely. Turning away from me she picked a round chocolate from the apex of chocolates stacked in a pyramid shape.

Mark cleared his throat in an attempt to be noticed "Annie I think you stay away from the snakes for a while okay?" He said "I'll see you later okay?" he asked his sister who nodded a yes "Bye Tanya" he said to me, turning to walk up to the other end of Gryffindor table.

"Yeah, see you Mark" I said as he walked off, smiling at him kindly. Quickly I turned to face Kat who was quietly eating away her food, trying to ignore James and Sirius who were trying to get her to do something "See Kat, it's that easy"

"Well seeing the way you presented it I would have to say it seems incredibly easy" She jokingly. Furrowing her brow she turned on Sirius "Fine I'll do it you douche bag!" she said as she stood up from the table. She placed one foot on the bench, jumping onto the table so she was in sight of everyone in the hall. "What do Slytherins and beer bottles have in common?" Kat asked the people who were watching her; obviously curious as to what she was doing. "They're both empty from the neck up." she continued smirking broadly. Multiple people from the Gryffindor table laughed at this small joke.

Sirius stepped onto the table beside Kat "What happened to the Slytherin tap dancer?" Sirius asked the crowd that was watching with more interest. "They slipped and fell down the drain" he said as he chuckled, staring over the faces of the pissed off Slytherins. "How does a Slytherin try to kill a fish?" he asked to be replied with a chorus of "What?" "They drown it" he said, which was returned with hordes of laughter.

"Mr Black and Miss Mackintosh, my office, now!" Professor McGonagall said after arriving at our table subtly. Both Kat and Sirius jumped off the table to follow the professor down the hall and through the doors.

I turned to James who was staring at the large doors of the Hall "Why did you two make Kat do that?" I asked him.

He shrugged "It's fun to see a smart ass Ravenclaw snap and go piss off the Slytherins" he said "Don't you think?"I rolled my eyes as I stood up from the table as we were sent to our dorms. Anna followed suit, quickly stuffing any food she could grab into her mouth.

Arriving bad at our dormitory Anna and I met Lily and Izzy, it was the first time we'd seen them since the train ride. "Hey guys, haven't seen you in hours" Anna said to them as she plopped down on her bed.

"Eh, yeah… well night" Lily said as she lay down on her bed, pulling the curtains around so we could no longer see her. Anna turned to face Izzy, and was about to speak when Isabelle dived under her covers also, pulling the curtains around her bed.

I went over to Anna's bed to sit beside her "Do you think their avoiding us?" I whispered to her. She nodded her head solemnly, turning to wrap her arms around me.

"Your still my friend right?" She whispered to me.

"Of course, friends forever remember?" I whispered, tugging at the golden necklace that she was wearing. She looked down at it and tugged on the necklace I was wearing.

"Yes…" she whispered "friends forever"


	6. Wood Flavoured Chocolate Bunnies

**Hello people, sorry i haven't been updating lately so i finally got around to this and here it is. Well this chapter is kinda crappy so bare with me.**

**Well, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

The Lunar Moon

**Chapter 6**

* * *

The day after Anna broke down was when we began to really notice how little we spoke to Lily and Izzy. They wouldn't talk to us during class, sit with us during breakfast, lunch or dinner, and whenever we arrived back at the dorm they were either already fast asleep or nowhere to be found. We really did seem to be drifting farther apart every day and we didn't even know why. But Anna and I just decided to leave things as they were and not try to intervene as it could make things even worse, seeing as how it is us.

Easter was just around the corner from us, and we were as high as could be, exited at the possibility of gaining hundreds of chocolate and other sweets. But first we had to deal with Potions, so Anna and I decided to spice things up. But unfortunately Slughorn threatened to give us a full week's detention if we did anything, so that limited us to what we could do. Annoying prick…

"Hey, Annie" I whispered to her, keeping my quill on the paper and my head facing downwards to make me look like I was copying the notes off the board. She moved her hair out of her face to look at me, and then mouthed "what?" I smiled at her widely, turning to face her "I'm bored… wait, I have an idea" I turned away quickly and turned to the back of my jotter, where the pages where covered in crappy doodles.

I began writing quickly on it:

_Let's start sending notes, oh and make sure your writing is different okay._ I then passed it over to Anna, and stared at her as she read over it.

She began writing on it and sent it back to me, it read:

**I'll write like this, okay missy? Just you keep going with your fancy cursive writing.**

I smiled to myself.

_Hello Anna Banana :D_

**Hello my Tangy Tany .**

_Who's a scientist?_

**I'm a scientist!**

_No you're not_

_CANDY_

**XD**

_Ur not getting any you prick_

**='(**

_Yay!_

**I don't 3 you anymore**

_Well fuck you_

**Fuck you whore**

_That's what I do for a living_

**Actually that's my job**

…

_Hobo whore_

**Bumblebee**

_VIPER_

**Yay**

_No_

**Sad face =(**

_Nice legs_

**Lol, all right.**

_I'm a dinosaur ._

**I'm a panda XD**

_Hobo panda… KILLER TREE_

**Dinosaur head gets eaten by fish =P**

_No they get chopped off. Duh!_

**THEN eaten by fishies XD and Siri…**

_Edible dinosaur!!_

**OMG I want dinosaur chocolates!!!**

_Mini dino chocolates for the people_

**Awwwww, then we need little paper stars for the chocolate dinosaurs to eat.**

_Why paper? Why not flesh and guts of the too-cool-to-be-uncool people for being too cool to be uncool?_

**Because then there wouldn't be any too-cool-to-be-uncool people left to be too cool to be uncool**

_Hobo - Slughorn_

**He sleeps in the school =P**

_I know, its scary C:_

**WTF? *points to face***

We looked at one another and tried to stifle our laughter. I then turned through the pages of my jotter looking for the sheet of paper we were supposed to have completed for another class, yet I don't know what it had to do with history. When I brought it out I began writing on it, and passed it to Anna. It said;

Use a dictionary to find the correct definition for the following words:

Façade _of fuck_

Illuminate _your boobs_

Congenial _for players_

Rapacious

Compulsion _for your doggy_

Tantalize _your shit_

Emanate _your head_

Lapse _into the toilet dreamland_

She then wrote something on it, and passed it back.

Rapacious **… - you know what this means *wink***

For the rest of the period we just sat there, editing the text and passing notes. At some points we couldn't help it but let out a high pitched giggle every once in a while. Near the end of class I decided to look over the notes, and they ended up being like this:

**Don't** Copy the word and definition into your jotter**, or you will be eaten by a chocolate dinosaur XD **_and given to the sharks to help create a peaceful, magical, amazing, awesome, perfect land of solitude and shit… have a nice day bitchez :D_

**FRIEND =)** _come join our club for friends who have friends of friends of friends of friends of friends or who don't have any friends of friends of friends of friends of friends… FRIEND_

**=D Join us**

_I will have to address you directly, if you know what I mean *wink*… friend._

**I may need to phone you as well, we do enjoy midnight discussions my friend.**

_& one on one action *wink*_

**Oh hell yeah *wink***

_Fuck running out of room… TO THE BATMOBILE!_

**I will be your bad villain… Batman *wink***

_I like it when you play jokes on me… Joker… role play time! TO THIS MILKSHAKE!_

**Strawberry milkshake XD**

_Vanilla, if you get my drift *wink wink*_

**Vanilla's an aphrodisiac =D**

_I like the chocolate covered bananas, very tasty_

**Do you eat them seductively *wink***

_No, I like to swallow whole _

I couldn't help it; I let out a loud laugh as did Anna, which instantly gained Slughorn's attention. He stared at us for a moment "Right you two, that is enough. Now just go outside right now and wait till after class" he said loudly, pointing to the door for us to leave. There was a low "ooh" as we left the class, you know, the one kids make when another person has done something they shouldn't have or they know a person is getting in trouble… honestly, it's so childish.

Anna and I pushed away from the desk and walked out the classroom, still giggling hysterically. When we got outside we began laughing even louder, unable to stay quiet anymore. After about ten minutes of standing outside we became deadly silent "…I actually don't know what was so funny about those notes" I said to myself, now trying to figure out what I found so funny "they were pretty darn perverted and sick minded but that was about it"

Anna nodded slowly "I think that was what was so funny about it, our sick minds working the way they should" she whispered, replying to me. I looked over at her to see her eyes widen slightly "Oh crap…" she said.

I was beginning to get worried "What? What is it?" I asked her.

She turned her head towards me "Slughorn noticed us passing notes, so now he'll want to see what we've written. And you know how much swearing and perverted remarks there are in there." She replied "And we may get more than just a week's detention, you know what he's like… crazy he is"

I nodded slowly, now understanding Anna's discomfort "Maybe we should make a run for it" I said, jokingly, but after I did the bell went, signalling the end of class.

"Miss Webb and Miss Silverwood, if you would come back in please" Professor Slughorn said from within the class. So we made our way back in to find him standing by our desks looking down at our papers, probably trying to find what caused all the commotion between us. He picked up Anna's jotter and skimmed through it but seemed to have found nothing of interest. Then reaching over he picked up mine and flicked through the pages just like he had with Anna's, and stopped when he reached the back of the book. He began reading and half way down his eyes widened. "What is the meaning of this? Using foul language, perverse remarks and carrying out a conversation in your school jotter!" He said angrily "Is there anymore?" Anna and I shook our heads, not wanting him to find the piece of paper we were writing on. He stared at us in disbelief, then searched the table and picked up our History assignment. "Well, what's this then?" he said as he began reading it. There was a long pause of complete silence before Professor Slughorn spoke up "Report to the headmaster's office, now. And take this with you" he handed the piece of paper to me and ushered us out of the classroom once again.

"Well this is good, we get to skip History" I said smugly, adding a bounce to my step as we made the long journey to the headmaster's office. "Ever thought about becoming a hippie?" I asked randomly, hoping to break the awkward silence between us.

Anna's face lit up at the question "Oh Merlin's bunny ears, holy-moley that would be so cool to be a hippie. I want a hippie van!" she exclaimed excitedly, clapping her hands together. "I just realised we're skipping History!"

"Well done Annie, I just said that"

"Did you?"

"Yes I did"

"Oh… oh well…" she said "_We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of the world_" she began to sing, swinging her arms and bouncing around. I joined in, as we began spinning down the corridors passing fellow students who gave us confused looks. We eventually arrived by the gargoyle that rumour said was where Professor Dumbledore's office was behind. "Eh… now what?" Anna said, noticing that we had no idea on how to get past it in whatever way to reach the office.

"I don't know…" I said, tapping my chin with my finger "Must be some kind of code." I continued "Bananas!" nothing happened.

"Oh, sure it just gonna open if you say something like; Wood Flavoured Chocolate Bunnies" Anna exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air. But soon after the gargoyle moved, making us both jump and grab onto one another. When it moved to the side it revealed a spiral staircase which I could only assume led up to the office. As we passed the gargoyle Anna stopped "He's so cute, I want one" she said as she started patting his stone head, which caused him to stare up at her.

"Anna, I think you should leave him, looks kinda annoyed" I said as I pulled her by the arm up the stairs.

"But he's so cute" she moaned trying to reach him with her free arm.

We arrived at a door after what seemed like forever because of Anna's constant attempts to pat the gargoyle on the head. "Come in" a voice said from behind the door which gained both Anna's and my attention. We pushed open the door, clutching onto one another's arms as we entered to find Dumbledore behind a large desk. "Ah Miss Silverwood and Miss Webb, I was expecting you."

I cocked my head to one side "How? Do you have like walkie-talkies or something? Cause we only left the class a few minutes ago" I said curiously.

He chuckled lightly "Actually, you left Professor Slughorn's class over half an hour ago; it seems you took your time getting here"

My eyes widened "Actually, most of the time was taken up by Anna's need to pat the head of the gargoyle outside of your office" I said "She said it was cute and refused to leave it alone"

He chuckled again "Is this true Miss Webb?" she nodded her head confidently "Well, I'm sorry but I'll have to ask you not to touch him again, he gets distracted too easily and he doesn't do his job" Anna face fell. "Now to talk about what you were sent here for. From what I was told I'm guessing you were passing notes and using inappropriate language, yes?

We nodded in agreement "But you have to understand that potions is rather boring, and strangely enough we remember things from class more easily if we did something that made us laugh or was fun." He nodded in understanding.

"I can see what you are talking about but there was no need for foul language or inappropriate sentences. You will have two weeks of detention with Professor Slughorn to make up for the disruption you caused." We nodded solemnly "And I was told you have something of interest for me" he said looking down at the piece of paper I was holding in my hand.

"Eh, yes" I said as I reluctantly placed the paper on his desk.

He skimmed over it and chuckled once again "This isn't too bad, but you need to learn not to use language like this, you are only first year" he said "You may leave now and attend your next lesson"

With that we left his office and made our way to Herbology, our next class. When we arrived we were the first there, and ended up waiting ten minutes for everybody to show up, then a further five minutes for Professor Sprout to arrive.

"What did you do?" Sirius asked me as we began potting some small plants.

"Oh nothing really, just passing notes. Ended up getting two weeks detention for it" I replied.

"Ooh, too bad for you, the Easter holidays is in two weeks, looks like you'll be spending all your free time till then doing chores for moustache man" he said in an amused tone.

I slapped him on the arm playfully "Shut up" I smiled to myself for an unknown reason.

For the rest of the day I was quite happy, laughing at everybody's jokes even if they weren't funny. I was even giggling to myself all through detention, which I think mildly annoyed moustache man. Actually, he reminds me of a walrus… WALRUS MOUSTACHE MAN! Oh yes, that is the most wonderful nickname indeed. (Insert evil laugh) Oh, I am a happy person aren't I?

Easter holidays came around quicker than expected and I decided to stay this time as did Sirius, Remus and Anna. Honestly I just think Anna goes wherever I do, it's just like we're joined at the hip or something. Yes, we will never be torn apart, never I tell you never!

It was our first morning on holiday and I just felt so energised. "Anna! Anna! Anna! Anna! Anna! Anna! Anna! Anna! Anna! Anna! Anna! Anna! Anna! " I said quickly, bouncing up and down in my pyjamas, just beside Anna's bed in our dorm.

Her eyes flashed open and turned to face me "What!? What the hell do you want!?" she exclaimed, causing me to fall backwards onto my butt.

"I want a hippie mouse! Pwetty pwease?" I said clapping my hands together happily "Wait!" I froze and turned my head to our dorm door "…I want puppy Lupin!" I said as I jumped to my feet and ran to the boys' dorm. When I tried to get up the stairs it turned into a slide which sent me flying down the stairs to land on my head. But that didn't stop me, no. I made my way up the slide again, using my feet to push myself up until I reached the door and held onto the handle to stop myself from falling backwards again. Just as I was about to push open the door someone else pulled it, bringing me with it into their dorm. I landed face first on their floor, my butt high in the air. Pushing myself off the ground I bounced back onto my feet, shaking from my burst of energy. I looked around searching for Remus until I found him sitting on his bed, fully dressed. "REMY!" I exclaimed opening my arms out wide and running to him, tackling him to the ground in a fierce glomp. To simply put it his face seemed like it was frozen in an expression of utter fear and surprise. Once again I jumped back onto my feet pulling Remy with me "My puppy Lupin! I found you puppy Lupin! Let's go walkies now!" I said grabbing his hand and heading for the door.

Sirius jumped out of nowhere, blocking the door so I couldn't get passed. "Now calm down Tan and just hand over the Remus to us carefully before anybody gets hurt" he said raising his hands in front of him.

"SIRI!" I exclaimed happily, which caused his expression to become that of fear "SIRI!... SIRI! SIRI! SIRI! SIRI! SIRI! SIRI! SIRI! SIRI! SIRI! SIRI! SIRI! SIRI! SIRI! SIRI! SIRI! SIRI!" I instantly let go of Remus and jumped on Sirius, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his shoulders which caused him to stumble backwards slightly. "Puppy Siri and puppy Remy are in the same room together playing dollies!"

"Eh, Tan, I think you're strangling him" Remus said from beside us, noticing my iron grip around Sirius' neck. But soon after realisation dawned on him "Oh noes…" continued "She's hyper. Very. Hyper." Sirius and Remus shared a look and Remus instantly began running around the place "Oh Merlin we're gonna die!"Remus ran out of the room as if searching for something, but when he did a loud thump could be heard "What happened to the stairs?" he shouted from outside the room. "I just fell down a bloody slide instead"

"Don't worry Remy, I'll save you from the piglets!" I exclaimed, stretching my right arm while still clutching onto Sirius as if for dear life. "Reach for my hand!" My hand was about twenty foot from him, but of course I didn't realise this now did I? No, of course not "Run rabbit run!" I exclaimed, which really had nothing to do with anything at the moment. Actually, nothing had a point to it at the moment apart from the fact that I was hyper and I needed my boys, but James wasn't here, I was so sad.

Remus ran in the room holding a large item in his hands "Got some" he said to Sirius who nodded in praise. My Remy turned to face me "Tanya, I have some chocolate here" he said to me waving the stuff in his hands which turned out to be a huge bar of my favourite muggle chocolate: Cadbury's Dairy Milk. My mouth dropped and I could tell that Remus knew he had my attention "Do you want it? Well, I'll give it to you if you let go of puppy Siri"

So I could either have Sirius or the chocolate… well that's not a hard decision "Chocolate!" I said as I jumped off of Sirius and ran right up to Remus, snatching the chocolate right out of his hands and sprinting over to a corner on the farthest side of the room. I lifted the kilogram bar up to eye level to take a closer look at it "My precious" I said in a raspy tone as I held it close to me, stroking its sleek purple wrapper. Sirius and Remus moved slowly towards me, hands out in front of them in a calming manner. I began growling at them like a dog, protecting my bar of bliss.

"Tanya, why don't you try eating a bit" Remus said.

I looked at him carefully before open the wrapper carefully and taking a teeny bite out of the chocolate. My face lit up and I went straight back to eating. The way I wolfed it down was like a dog would if they were starving, to put it simply, I didn't chew.

Both Remus and Sirius had bewildered looks upon their faces. "How the hell did you just eat all of that in about three seconds?" Sirius asked me.

After the chocolate was finished I just sat there as my energy eventually disappeared leaving me bored "I hate to say it, but… thanks Remy for giving me chocolate" I said looking up at him and smiling.

He smiled back at me and Sirius gave him a questioning look "Tan and I have figured out that chocolate stops her hyperness. We don't know why, but it just does" Remus said to him, filling him in on our discovery of sorts. He clasped his hands together "Well, seeing as how we're all up let's go get some breakfast"

I left their dorm and went back up to see Anna who was back to sleep in her bed. I headed for the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I looked in the mirror; I looked a lot healthier than I did a few months ago, what with the dark circles gone and some colour in my face. I smiled to myself and headed towards the shower.

I stood in the shower for ten or more minutes, just letting the scalding hot water ease my tense muscles and let me calm down further. When I stepped out my whole front was bright red from being under the hot water for so long. I grabbed a towel and dried myself off and began dressing. I pulled on my black skirt along with my odd over the knee high socks, a tank top and a green hoodie over it. I left the bathroom, tying my wet hair up in a messy ponytail. I noticed Anna sitting on her bed rubbing her eyes "I see you're finally up now" I said as I walked past her heading for the door "See you at breakfast"

I ran down the stairs and into the common room, where Anna's brother Max was sitting by the fire. "Hi Max" I said as I went to sit down beside him.

"Oh hey Tan" he said smiling at me "You going down to breakfast?"

I nodded "Wanna come down again?" I asked him. He nodded in response so we stood up from the sofa and headed for the portrait whole. We would usually do this, in fact it became a daily thing, Max would wait in the common room for me to come down and then we would go off to breakfast together. I always liked his company and I think he enjoys mine, well I hope he does…

"You look very nice today" he said suddenly. I looked over at him and smiled which made him blush lightly. I had a light feeling in my chest, a fluttering like feeling, it happened whenever Max smiled or laughed or complimented on my clothing or something as simple as my hair. "Follow me" he said, grasping my hand and pulling me into an empty corridor. He turned to face me "Tanya, I know we've only known one another for a few months and I know you're friends with my sister, but…"

"What?" I asked him quietly, hoping he was going to say what I thought he was.

"I-I… I really like you" he said quickly and instantly looked away.

I was taken aback. Max liked me? He really likes me? "Please say something" he said as if pleading.

What should I say? I've never done this before, never. But I thought over some things, did I like him too? Well he made me laugh, always made me feel better if I was ever sad and he was always there for me. "I, I like you too" I said, smiling up at him.

He looked back at me "Really?" I nodded, still smiling "Well, I never thought you'd say that"

"You didn't?" I said. Okay now it's getting just a bit too lovey-dovey for me.

He bit down on his lip "Okay, erm… Tanya, will you- eh will you go out with me?" Max said shyly.

I paused for a second before answering... "Yes"

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Okay i know this is a Sirius/OC fanfic but you can't expect the oc to have only one boyfriend and that be Sirius, i mean come on. Anyways tell me what you thought of this chappy. I know its pretty crap but i made the extra effort and added an extra 2oo words. 2oo words people!**

**Oh and sorry for the huge amount of swearing in the start, just trying to help you understand them a bit more.**

**Ah yes Max, whom we have barely seen any of but Tan seems to see all the time, and aparently has feelings for! Even i didn't see that one coming.**

**Well review and you may see the reaction of Anna and Sirius in the next chapter. More reviews make me type faster believe it or not.**

**LOVE YOU PEOPLE!**

**Press the shiny Button :D**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	7. The Tree Of Hearts

**H****ey thar folks. Sorry for the incredibly late update, it's just recently I've had exams and I haven't had the time to write. So sorry.**

**Anyways things with this chapter haven't gone to plan, completely wandered away from my first ideas. Oh, and this chapter is pretty boring so just deal with it and please check out my pole, i want to know who is your favourite oc char from this fic! >;} **

**Abi the Weird, over and out. .**

* * *

**The Lunar Moon**

**Chapter 7.**

**The Tree of Hearts**

I smiled widely at Max, then turned away, heading back to the Great Hall. When he didn't follow I stared back at him in confusion, "Coming?" I questioned, putting my hand out for him to take. He stared down at it for a few seconds before grabbing it quite happily, smiling genuinely.

We walked into the hall, hand in hand smiling like maniacs, staying silent from shyness, which to be honest, really isn't like me at all. When I noticed Remus and Sirius staring at us I could feel my face heating up. We walked down to them and I noticed that Anna still hadn't arrived for breakfast yet. Suddenly remembering her I began to fear what her reaction would be to the idea of max and I going out. I mean, he is her brother after all, and I her best friend, things could get a little awkward.

"Getting some action ay, Tan?" Sirius asked slyly, staring down at our linked hands.

I glared at him, then turned to Max, "I'll see you later, yeah?" I said kindly, staring up into his chocolate brown eyes.

He smiled down at me once again before muttering a small "Okay" and leaving to head over to his friends who had taken to staring over at us as well. When sat down you could hear them cheering and some patted him on the back.

I laughed to myself quietly as I stared over at them, but my happiness was short lived as Sirius interrupted my thoughts, "So, who's that?" he questioned, referring to Max.

"That is Max, my boyfriend," I stated as I sat down next to Remus opposite Sirius. It felt weird saying that word so early in our relationship: three minutes to be exact… not that I was counting. "and what does it matter to you?"

He raised his eyebrows at me, "Oh, nothing, nothing at all." He said, "But more than you'll ever know" he murmured just loud enough for me to hear, spreading some jam over a piece of toast in his hands.

"What is it?" Someone said from beside me. I looked over to see Anna standing there, confused, "What you all talking about this morning?"

I was about to speak when Sirius beat me to it, "Tan here has a boyfriend." He muttered, seeming somewhat moody.

Anna's eyes widened and she grinned at me, sitting down next to me quickly, staring eagerly. "Oh really? Who is it?"

I was about to speak up, but once again Sirius had interrupted me. I groaned in frustration, "Some ponce of a third year called Max I believe." He said, scowling at me for some reason as he took a large bite out of his toast.

Anna stared at me, "Max?" she questioned in disbelief, "You're dating my brother!" she whispered harshly, standing up from her seat abruptly, hands placed firmly on the table. I smiled up at her sheepishly, shrugging my shoulders, scared of what she would do to me if I actually said yes. She narrowed her eyes at me, "You. Outside. Now." She ordered, pointing behind her, signalling to the hall doors. She stood out from the bench, grabbing my hand and yanking me with her. We almost ran out of the hall, causing multiple people to stop and stare at us. "Okay," she uttered calmly as she turned to face me once we had stopped outside, "I want to know. Is Sirius just saying those things to freak me out," I was about to speak but she silenced me. I was terrified now, "Or… or, do you really like him?"

I stared at her for a few moments, expecting her to continue, "I-I… y-yes, I really do, Anna" I stuttered.

Her hazel eyes softened, as did her features. A small smile threatened to appear on her lips and she relaxed her tense shoulders. A low sigh escaped her mouth, "I worry about you Tan, I really do. Going out with my brother, of all the people in the world" Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around my shoulders in a tight hug.

"Oh, and who do you have in mind that I should go out with instead?" I stared at her, curious at what her response would be.

Anna smirked, "I always thought that you and Siri would be a good couple, I mean, you're both obnoxious, loud mouthed and obsessive." I just continued to stare, "And you both aren't exactly the smartest people in the world. What I mean Tan is that you two are perfect for each other!"

"Sirius? Honestly Anna, have you seen the way he stares at girls who pull their skirts too high up? Or the ones who cake their faces in makeup?" I exclaimed, "I can tell you this; he is going to be a quidditch jock and the school's top playboy. Believe me Anna, I've seen the signs, it's like I can tell the future."

She ignored my remarks about Sirius, "Okay my little slut, let's go to the library, I have some work to do." She said jokingly.

"What about breakfast?" I asked her, remembering we had basically missed all of our first meal.

She waved her hand at me, "Don't worry about it, Remus always brings me food when I'm late, so we'll be fine."

The rest of the day was rather calm as most of the loud obnoxious people had left for the holiday. But Anna, Sirius and myself were still here. As I said: most of the loud people had left.

"How are the lesbians? Kissed and made up I see" I heard someone say from behind us, who I could instantly tell was Sirius.

"Maybe we have, but so what? Are you jealous you didn't get to join in?" Anna replied, winking as she turned to look at him.

He smirked, "No, not really, though I would have loved to see you two in action."

I scowled at him, "Okay Siriusly-Pervert and Anna-Banana, I will leave you two now to journey up to my dorm for the night. Au revoir." I sang as I left them down in the common room. When I reached the girl's first year dorm I found Isabelle sitting on her bed with her two, stick-thin legs crossed. I smiled at her kindly before heading to my trunk, rummaging through for my sleepwear. After I had changed I headed straight for my bed, hoping to dive right under the covers and get some well needed sleep.

"How are you?" A small voice said from across the room, their voice high like a soprano. I looked over to where the sound was coming from: Isabelle. "I mean, eh… sorry for waking you."

I grinned as I lay on the bed, surprised that she was talking to me. I sat up quickly, "I'm good Isabelle, and how are you? I haven't spoken to you in ages."

I could see from the small lamp -the flame flickering inside it- that she was smiling too. She chuckled quietly, "Yeah, two months or more it has been…" she paused, looking down at her feet in front of her, "I'm sorry" Isabelle said quietly, evidence of tears in her voice.

I frowned, feeling guilty for how long we had been apart, and more so for not thinking of how it had effected them –Izzy and Lily. I jumped out of my bed and scampered over to her bed, sitting down beside her and wrapping my arms around her. "No, Izzy, it's okay" I cooed into her blonde hair as I hugged her, "I'm gonna fix this." I muttered, still clutching onto her shaking shoulders.

* * *

I woke up to the bright sun in my eyes, my hands against some cold pebbled ground. When I sat up the whole scene around me was nothing like the dormitory I was expecting. I was in a large room, about the size of a barn, with picture frames aligning the walls, covering them from top to bottom. Inside these splintering frames were clouds, travelling from picture to picture. Each background was a different colour and shade, all ranging from sky blues to sunburst yellows.

Pushing myself onto my feet I noticed the robes I was wearing: blue and green material with silver vine patterns stitched into the underside of the cloak. The bodice was blue with silver seams, but the skirt only covered one of my legs, and my feet were bare against the chilled floor. Feeling exposed I pulled the cloak around to cover my left leg, the one without a skirt.

Something caught my attention.

What stood in the centre of the room was an old, dying tree. Hundreds of glass, ruby hearts hung from the leafless branches, reflecting the light off in all directions.

I began walking over, stretching my hand out in front of me, moving it forward cautiously towards one of the hearts. The heart that I touched began glowing blue, and I stared at it in fascination. I touched another one but nothing happened. So I tried another, then another but still no reaction. Touching the first one again it shone blue just as brightly as it did the first time.

I gazed down at it in confusion, then I heard a feminine voice from behind me, "That's your heart."

I whirled around, expecting to see my mother, but it turned out to be no one I knew. Instead it was a girl who looked like they were only fourteen, "Wh-what do you mean, my _heart_?" I muttered, staring at their slender face and grape coloured purple eyes. "And who the heck are you? You look like a freak."

She smirked down at me from across the room, "That, is a tree of hearts. This one in particular shows the hearts of all of the people you know and care about… or not." She paused, brushing a strand of her long red hair behind her ear, "And that one that glowed blue was your heart. It represents you: trustworthy, dependable and committed. But somehow, blue also represents someone with a mind of exhilaration and excitement. Strange isn't it?"

I stared at her in confusion, "Eh, okay… sorry, I didn't catch your name Batty." referring to the pair of violet leather wings that were connected to her back.

She ignored me, "Celia. Celia Weighburn and I am your guide, or a figment of your imagination, whatever you prefer." She placed her hands on her hips, "Now stop staring at me like you're brain-dead and face the bloody tree."

"Ooh, somebody's a bit moody." I teased, turning to face the tree that was in fact, _not _bleeding. He, he, terrible sense of humour I have. "Okay brood and snap, what is so interesting about this tree that you need to start lying about it bleeding?"

A low growl escaped her lips, causing me to jump in shock. Okay, this is one freaky winged, red haired demon thing… I don't like her, "You see that heart over there," Celia said, pointing over to a heart that was one of the highest up the tree. Unlike the other hearts which glowed red it was a vibrant jade green, causing it to stand out from the others, "that's your father's. Can you think of any reason why it's like that?"

I raised an eyebrow at her, simply because she hadn't just gone and given me the answer straight away. Damn her, now I need to think, "It's because he's a werewolf isn't it?"

She bit on her lower lip before answering, "Eh, no, it isn't, but we'll get to that later… For now let's get as much done as possible before you wake up."

I stared at her sceptically, "I'm asleep?" Celia nodded slowly, "So this is just a dream right? None of it is real then."

"Well, not exactly… the stuff I'm telling is all very true, it's just that I'm not real." She played with the hem of her skirt.

I gave her a blank expression, "Wow, I would never have guessed you weren't real, I mean the blood red hair, purple eyes and leather wings just seem so realistic to me." I muttered sarcastically.

She furrowed her brow, "Your mother knows who I am, I was there her whole childhood after all."

"Are you calling my mum crazy?"

"What gave you the idea I was calling your mother crazy?" she frowned, "I helped her see the world in a completely different way, I just happened to appear in your mind later than hers."

We both stood in complete silence, staring up at the hearts for a few minutes before I spoke up, "Does everybody have one of the trees?"

She averted her gaze from the glowing orbs to look down at the roots of the tree that were breaking through the pebbled ground, "Yes, but very few people ever see it and that's because of some sort of mental block every mind creates. It stops them from seeing their own mind… unlike you." She linked her fingers together, "You can see your mind," she continued, lifting her arms, referring to the room around us, "because of your bloodline."

"My blood? Are you serious?" I uttered, boredom evident in my voice.

She smirked, "Yes, the Silverwood bloodline is gifted."

I scoffed, "Yeah, sure, me and my crap grades sure prove that now don't they?"

"Believe it or not Tanya but your mother, Henrietta didn't have the best grades either," I chuckled, still refusing to believe her, "but her understanding of the world and my help caused her to be a Ravenclaw."

I shook my head, "Wait, you helped her?" I shifted my weight onto my right hip, crossing my arms as I did so. "As in cheating?"

"No, of course not! Nothing like that at all in fact," Celia averted her gaze to the ground, "I just kinda helped her figure out all of the answers for tests… nothing much. No, not cheating at all."

I stared at her, my mouth hanging wide open, "You really don't understand the definition of cheating do you?" I turned away from her, growing irate from our conversation and began walking to the door on the far side of the room.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Where ever I want, it is my mind after all now isn't?" I said, not turning back to look at her, "Plus, there's a door there, and me being the nosy person I am I just _have_ to open it."

"That door…" I heard her whisper to herself, "That door!"

Her footsteps echoed through the large room, the sound bouncing off of the walls. I didn't stop when she asked me to, but simply opened the large door instead. A bright light escaped it as I pried it open, and I felt myself drifting away, as if falling asleep. Again.

* * *

"Oh, look, our sleeping monster has decided to finally wake up." Anna's voice said from across the dormitory.

Doing the first thing I could think of I grabbed my pillow and threw it at her, hitting her right on the side of her head. She turned to glare at me, "I had the weirdest dream, would you know." I started, slowly pulling the duvet off of my legs. "It had a strange girl in it with purple wings and a bad temper."

"Wait" Anna began, "so you saw yourself in demon form is that it?" She grinned.

"Yeah probably…" I murmured, "But there was this strange tree that apparently had a heart for each of the people I know."

"Wow, that is weird, but you wanna know what dream was about? Foxes! Yeah, and a random with red hair told me something about birds and their wisdom and what not."

Not listening to her properly I changed into some fresh clothes, "I'm going to the library just now, meet you in the hall for lunch." Without waiting for her reply I quickly ran out of the door, deciding to not wear any shoes. Bouncing down the steps into the common room I found Max sitting in his usual spot by the fire. "Hello mate."

He grinned and stood up, walking to my side in three long strides, "Where you going?"

"Library, wanna come?" I replied, grabbing onto his hands gently.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Sure, I got some work I need to do."

I smiled and we headed to the library, once again hand in hand.

"So you're really against the idea of piercings, aye Remus?" I said. I

* * *

t was midday and we were having lunch at the moment, but we sat outside, right beside the lake. It was the last day of the holidays so we were making the most of it.

"Yeah, just the whole idea of having holes in your body is kind of disgusting" He replied.

"Well, Remy I hate to tell you this but you already have holes in your body." I started.

Sirius continued, "Yeah, in your eyes, nose, ears-"

"-and in your as-" I was cut off by Anna.

"Tanya!" She scolded, slapping my arm. Rather hard too.

Oh and don't forget girls have a pu-"

"TANYA!" Anna screamed at me once again, punching me in the arm. I grabbed it in pain, wincing as it went numb. She's a lot stronger than she looks, believe me.

"Do boobs count?" Sirius questioned, yet Anna didn't scold him like she did me.

"Ye they probably do…" She muttered, leaning against the tree we were sat under. "Hey, why do guys have nipples?"

I glared at her, yet she just ignored me. "Probably so you can do this," I piped up, turning to Sirius and grabbing him by the nipples, "and twist."

Sirius yelped as he slapped my hands away. Anna doubled over in laughter just from the sight of Sirius' reaction. "What the hell was that for?"

I blanked him, "So you can cause them pain like so."

"You're gonna pay for this" he groaned darkly, his eyes drilling a hole through the back of my head as I ignored him.

"Anna, stand with me." I pulled her up with me as I stood, "Now swing your hips like this-" I began waving my hips as an example for her, "And throw your arms around like crazy…"

"Yeah…" Anna said, giving me a sceptical look.

I noticed Sirius beginning to stand up, and advancing towards us, "And run!" I shouted as Sirius made a grab for me. We both did as I said and ran around the lakeside, Sirius hot on our heels.

We were panting as we came to a stop, hiding behind one of the corners around the outside of the school. We sat down, backs against the wall.

We were silent before Anna started speaking, "Tanya, I always meant to ask, what animal do you think you would be if you could Animagi?"

That question somehow sent me back to that dream I had a week ago, how that person had spoke about the colour blue. Suddenly, I heard Celia's voice ringing through my thoughts. _Falcon,_ she whispered as if she was right beside me. "Falcon" I said, not realising that I had. _And she has the mind of a fox, even ask her. _Celia's voice said again, "What about you Anna?"

Anna stared off into space thoughtfully, "I think I'm a lot like a fox, that's not weird now is it?"

"_It's just you thinking things Tanya" _I thought to myself, pushing Celia's voice out of my mind. "No, it's not weird at all."

_Just you keep thinking I'm not real Tan, just you keep believing that. _Her voice rang again, echoing in my thoughts for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Sorry, that was a really boring chapter that, even to me was kind of obscure. Originally the dream was supposed to go on for another 1000 words or so, but I decided to leave that for the next chapter: **_**The Cathedral Of Time.**_** See you later dudes, and remember Reviews make a writer feel loved in so many ways!**


	8. Cathedral of Time

**Hey, sorry I'm slow when it comes to updates, but honestly this chapter, although pointless and crap, was a lot harder than expected. I think I had about four different versions of it, and in one we were going to meet a muggle friend of Tanya's from her primary school. It was also going to involve _Pac Man_ and other retro games like that. But I scrapped all of those ideas after deciding they were completely and utterly pointless, so this chapter tries to get Tanya to understand some things. So enjoy!**

**So the main reason this chapter was delayed was because I had exams, and I got my results back in 5 august, guess what? I got an A in my English. :D I'm so happy about that, so makes me happier to do chapters! But don't be expecting anything sooner than a month apart, I am pretty slow after all. :B**

**I also want to give a shout out to all of my readers and especially those who have reviewed. I love you all, you are what keep me going and doing this, so thanks so much. ^^**

* * *

**The Lunar Moon**

**Chapter 8**

**The Cathedral of Time**

* * *

It was our first day back at school since the summer holidays, and at the moment we were just boarding the Hogwarts Express. I went to find the others only to see that our usual apartment – the one the Marauders had written on the wall – had been taken by a bunch of first years, plus the writing had disappeared. I guess a teacher had fixed it or something like that.

"Tanya, we're over here!" A familiar voice called out to me, causing me to turn around in the right direction. It was James. I gave him a small smile before following him into a compartment, where Sirius, Remus, Peter and Anna were sitting. James took the seat nearest to the door, while I heaved my bag onto the shelf, then sat across from him, propping my shoeless feet up onto his legs. James merely stared at my socked feet before looking at me, a look of apathy across his features. "Is there really a reason for this?"

I nodded, a small smirk tugging at my lips, "Of course James-y boy, to annoy you whilst relaxing my aching feet." I stretched out my toes as I said this, making the white fabric of the socks expand. "Go on, smell them. You know you want to." I winked, grinning all the while.

His eyes widened behind his specs as disgust washed over his face, "I may be a boy but that is just disgusting, no way am I smelling your feet."

"Why don't you sniff them Tan?" Sirius said from the corner, making me face him.

"Only if you smell yours, I don't wanna be the only weirdo in here." I replied.

After I said this Anna whispered to herself, although the rest of us could hear. "Actually, we're all pretty strange if you think about it."

Sirius smirked, pulled off his shoe and rested his foot in his hands, "Fine."

I nodded before pulling my foot up to my face, getting a large whiff of the bland smell. I looked over to the dark haired boy to see his eyes widen and push away his foot quickly. The compartment filled with the sound of laughter at Sirius' actions.

I grinned and leaned my head back on the seat, closing my eyes as I did so.

"I knew you were stupid, but now I see all of your friends are."

The sound of that voice caused me to jump out of my seat, my eyes widening in surprise. I looked to my left to see Celia standing there, leaning against the compartment doorframe casually. "Ce-celia?" I muttered incredulously.

James starred at me in confusion, "Are you okay Tanya? What are you looking at?" He said, staring at the doorway, not reacting to Celia being there.

"Wha-what, you can't see her?" I stuttered, furrowing my brow.

He gave me one last look before Celia spoke up, "They can't see me Tanya, I am in _your_ head after all."

After gazing at her for a few moments silently I noticed that her wings were missing. I pushed myself up from my seat and exited into the aisle, walking to the toilet at a brisk pace. Celia tagged along after me, weaving through the people we passed. I closed the door and locked it once I was in the toilet, closing the lid and sitting on it awkwardly.

I starred up at her as she leaned against the sink, and gazed into the mirror, where, surprisingly her reflection showed up. "Okay," I started, "How the heck can I see you when I'm awake?"

Celia turned her head to me with bored eyes, "I'm a part of you now Tanya, a part of your mind. Ever heard of the saying 'mind's eye'?" I nodded silently. "Well, that's basically it, not much to it."

My eyes followed her hand as she started spinning the toilet roll, causing it to roll. "But how can you touch that, if you're just a figment?" I thought to myself for a moment before speaking, "What were you talking about when you said my bloodline's 'gift'? I thought it over and I can only think that you mean us being witches, but that doesn't make much sense…"

"Look, stop thinking Tanya, you'll hurt yourself." I glared at her, but stopped thinking anyway, it did hurt slightly, but I wasn't going to tell her now was I? "Now about your 'gift', well it's fairly simple. You like your mother and her mother are all seers – a muggle _or _witch who can see the future, glimpse possibilities and the like, almost like a prophet."

"But I've never seen the future, apart from guessing what Anna's gonna do next, but that isn't really all that hard… Wait, my mother? I don't think she's a prophet, and if she was she would've told me."

"Ah, little Silverwood, you really are stupid. You can't really tell someone you're a seer-"

"Why? Why can't my own mother tell me? Are you saying I can't either? Well, if I am one…" I muttered, staring her right in the eyes.

"No, you can't, because there are bad people out there Tanya, people who would use you for bad things. People like _Voldemort_, Tanya, very bad people. They would use you then throw you away like a piece of trash. That is why you cannot tell _anybody_." Voldemort, or the Dark as some referred to him as, was a dark wizard, one of the strongest out there. He was also the most feared, being a murderer whilst showing no form of guilt or remorse. The sound of his name apparently brought bad luck, and I shivered when she uttered it without a care.

She emphasized the '_anybody'_, obviously trying to make it clear to me.

We sat in silence for a few moments before I spoke up. I wanted to learn more, "So, what can I do? See into a glass ball, a teacup?"

Celia rolled her eyes, but seemed happier that I was accepting this, if only slightly. "No, your mind works a different way, therefore you can only see in your dreams."

"So does this make me all, super advanced and stuff?" I questioned eagerly.

"No, I think in your case it makes you stupider, cause the part of you that gives you the ability to see the future also permits how much magic you can wield. So, really this is not gonna help you with your grades one bit."

I stared at her, "Why? Shouldn't I be able to see all the questions and answers to a test? I wanna cheat!" I moaned childishly, pouting.

"This isn't a game Tanya, there's more to this power than you know." I stared at her, urging her to continue, "The bad thing about being a seer is that the magic slowly kills you, messes with your mind, driving you into insanity."

"But you said my mother is a seer, she isn't insane. I mean, _I_ may be, but my mum most certainly isn't, I would know."

She softly closed her eyes, "How would you know? She's had this gift before you were born; it has taken effect years ago. So of course you wouldn't notice, you've seen her like this your whole life." A long pause passed between us, awkward and uncomfortable. "Tanya, you should know that not many seers live to their late forties, and… I don't think your mother will be an exception to this."

I could tell Celia was about to say more, but the sound of knocking on the door stopped her, followed by the familiar, bright voice of Anna. "Tanya, are you okay? I was worried when you ran off like that."

"Don't tell her _anything_." Celia said forcefully before quickly fading away.

Without much thought I wrenched open the door, throwing myself into the arms of Anna, burying my face deep into the fabric of her green plaid flannel shirt. Judging by the way she stiffened, I had taken her by surprise, but her shoulders soon relaxed, wrapping her arms around me comfortingly.

Celia's words slowly sunk in, causing silent tears to roll down my cheeks, my breathing to become uneven. Anna stayed silent, stroking the back of my head reassuringly, as we sat in an empty compartment she had found. I know that she felt the fear that gradually grew inside of me, understanding my lack of speech.

Although I thought I didn't believe Celia, I began to remember that seers _are_ real, and that _most_ of them died before they became fifty. The thought of losing my mother scared me; I wouldn't have any family left. Who would take care of me? I know Anna's family would take me in, but they had a large enough family as it is, and I hadn't met any of my family, well, if there was any family…

After arriving at Hogwarts and going through the introductions and sorting I left without a word, no food at all, I just didn't feel like eating. Going straight up to the second year, girl's dorm I collapsed on my bed quietly, not even noticing the extra bed in the room.

* * *

The area in front of me was a haze as my mind drifted; the feeling that I was awake now pulsed through me, making me rub my eyes out of habit. The scenery then began to fuse into dark walls, patterns delicately carved into the wood that surrounded the stain glass windows. Each window was different, made into pictures of the baby Jesus, the Virgin Mary and the three wise men that were so common in muggle religion and often found in cathedrals like the one I was standing in. But, down at the far end of the hall, were four long windows, stained like the others, but with pictures that were so out of place here.

One was a fox, floating in the centre of the arch, and what seemed like a necklace strapped around its neck, a thick circle of red on the end.

The second one beside it was a bird, most likely a hawk or eagle, and was facing downwards, one wing fanning out while the other was clutched tightly to its side. It also had a necklace, the gem of the pendant a brilliant green.

The next one was a large, black dog, simply sitting on its haunches, a series of roses rising up behind it.

The last one was what I stared at for the longest amount of time, a small sense of fear coursing through my bones. It was a lion, a powerful golden colour, its mane and brilliant shade of orange, a fierce look upon its muzzled face.

I continued to stare at the windows in front of me, not noticing the red haired girl sitting patiently ahead of me, head leant on her hand. I could feel her eyes looking over my face a number of times before she stood up, calmly walking to my side.

Folding her hands behind her back, Celia gazed up at the glass pictures before us. "Interested in learning, Tanya?"

I stayed on the spot, not turning my head to look at her flawless face, into her purple eyes. I still didn't believe this whole "seer" thing, I was a witch, just an average witch, nothing more. Did I really want to go deeper into something I didn't want or understand? "What do they mean?" I questioned, staring at the bird in the second arch. "They seem so out of place here, in a muggle cathedral."

I then noticed a small object floating towards me; it was an old, rusted pocket watch, a fraction smaller than my palm. It was steadily floating closer to me, and I was compelled to grasp it in my hands. I stared down at its face, relaxing as I heard the rhythmic _tic tok_ of the needle moving. As my mind focused further I began to hear the same, ticking sound, louder, stronger.

I looked up to see that the whole cathedral was filled with pocket watches, wall clocks, from the size of a golf ball to almost being as large as me. It was a frighten yet mesmerizing sight, and I relished in the strangeness of the situation, the ticking joining the steady beat of my heart.

I smiled subconsciously, clutching at the watch in my hands tighter, running my thumb over the patterned material. Celia stood up from the throne-like chair, gracefully coming to a stop by my side. She pulled out a gold chain, when unhooked, was the length of my arm. The fiend slid it through the hoop at the top of the pocket watch, making it into a necklace.

She gingerly took it from my hands and placed it over my head, around my neck so it hung in the centre of my chest. Celia continued to stare at it fondly, "These glass windows, represent your future and others through the use of an animal. Each one stands for something different, and shows you a certain part of your life.

The fox symbolises cunning, strategy, quick-thinking, adaptability, cleverness and wisdom. Yet it can also be connected to passion, desire, intensity and expression. This particular animal is supposed to encourage one to "think outside the box", using our intelligence in multiple, creative ways, or to approach a problem differently than we usually would.

But the fox is often associated as the trickster out of all the animals, a very strategic creature that uses its surroundings to its advantage."

"And what does this have to do with my future?" I intervened, taking in that small piece of information.

She shot me a nasty look, "Let me finish ya' twonk."

I flinched at her abrupt change in mood, but complied and stayed silent.

"The falcon, often seen as a very symbolic image in Egypt, as seen in many of their gods, including _Ra_, means to rise above the situation, foresight. It is related with intelligence, success and victory and is often considered a symbol of war and power.

This creature represents visionary power, wisdom and guardianship, using it flight and airborne abilities to its advantage. It is also believed that it will lead you to your life purpose, or a great change in any aspect of one's life.

Many wizards and witches would say that a person's soul can be represented by an animal, and many people who have the characteristics of a determined, superior, free person would be considered falcons.

Falcons are often associated with a prophecy, but it can either be of something of great fortune, or great peril, no one can ever know."

"I still don't understand what this has to do with my life; you're not making any sense." I muttered.

"Listen." She hissed before continuing with her "explanation", "The dog represents love, friendship, loyalty. Although a very strong beast, one that can kill just as easily as any other animal, chooses to stay by the side of the one it loves, cares for.

This one, I hope you can understand Tanya, as it has a much blunter message. It represents your love life Tanya, friendship, allies, and enemies. The dog is entwined with your relationships somehow, and from what I can tell, is actually meant to appear in real life."

"But this is just a dream how can something like this become real?" I pushed a stray strand of hair back behind my ear, "I'm sorry Celia, but as wonderful as this all is, I just can't accept it, I simply can't."

She gave me a soft look, "Fine, but I'll tell you what the last one means in one word."

"Please continue," I pressed.

"War."

* * *

**Yes, I know its short, and boring but, hey it was this or nothing, so be thankful.**

**I am currently having writers block for this story so I may not be able to update all too soon. And after running through the whole plot of the story a while ago I found that this story could lead to around 60 chapters or more. But please tell me what you think of this whole "prophet" thing. I would like to see your views on it. **

**REVIEW!**


	9. I'm Fine

**So sorry if the style seems a bit different, it has been two years after all, but I still hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The Lunar Moon Chapter 9

I'm Fine

* * *

I woke up with a start, throwing the covers off of me as I jostled upright in my bed. I gripped my head as I felt lightheaded from the sudden burst of movement. I still didn't understand what was happening, as in all honesty this whole prophet ordeal made no sense, and it didn't seem likely that it was going to be explained to me anytime soon.

The ticking from the clock on my bedside table fled to my ears, and I grasped it in my hands, viewing the face of roman numerals and the slowly moving hands. It read five twenty, and from the warm light coming from outside I could only guess it was morning.

Looking at the clock reminded me of that strange dream. None of this was real, right? It just was not possible, perhaps I just had an imaginary friend – well if Celia could even count as a friend – and was slowly going insane.

Shaking my head softly to rid it of my thoughts, I swung my feet over the side of my bed, gently landing on the wooden floor without a sound. Opening my drawer I removed my school uniform and began dressing. Leaving my tie to hang around my neck I picked up my shoes and wand and headed downstairs.

The common room was empty and for that I was thankful, as I sat down on the armchair by the fire, sinking into the deep crimson fabric. I dropped my shoes down beside me and propped my feet up on the coffee table, making myself comfortable as I sat there.

Grabbing my wand lightly between my fingers I waved it at the orange flames, causing them to dance wildly, ashes flying and falling onto the burnt wood.

It was calming, strangely enough, the silence, the isolation, the warm serenade from the fire and watching as the tongues of heat licked at the air around them. I was never one for enjoying solitude, in fact I avoided it all costs. I was a needy person, who yearned for attention and had a small twang of hate when I wasn't the centre. I hated myself for it, but I couldn't help who I was.

But with this apparent 'gift' being pushed into my arms and then having this constant feeling of being watched, I didn't want the attention anymore. It scared me, to be honest, to feel like you can never be alone, as if you're a prisoner or some circus freak that people would constantly stare at and point. Then again, was any of this even real?

"I always wandered," A voice sounded from the stairs, and I turned to my head to see none other than Anna. She was leaning against the wall, standing on the bottom step, arms folded and staring at me. She was still in her pyjamas, though the bright look in her eyes, I assumed she had been awake for a while now. "What it would be like to be a muggle. Don't you think things would be so much easier? They never have to bother hiding things from us, whereas we have to enchant everything just so that they will never find out."

Anna slowly walked over and sat on the chair arm, a small, gentle smile on her face, "What are you not telling me Tanya?"

I averted my gaze, staring into the fire, "Nothing," I whispered, "Nothing is wrong at all. I'm fine..."

"Yeah of course, and that's why you disappeared into bed the first chance you got last night." she muttered doubtfully.

"I was tired, nothing more than that. I'm fine."

Anna tilted her head, "Why won't you talk to me Tan? We used to talk about everything, even if they were the stupidest things in the world." She smiled.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." I repeated.

She heaved a loud sigh, "Okay, I get it, you'll tell me when you're ready; you always do." I remained silent in reply, pulling my knees up to my chest as I curled into the chair. "Now, budge over," Anna said. I stared up at her in confusion, "Don't look at me like that. Move over so Auntie Anna can squeeze her big butt in beside you."

I rolled my eyes but complied anyway, shuffling over so she could slide in. It would seem what little piece of quiet I had was now over, as my best friend butted into my space, quite literally.

"Well… this is cosy." She said, a smile playing on her lips.

"Yes, yes it is Anna."

* * *

Since I was awake I had decided to go down to the Great Hall early, and ended up waiting for the food to appear for about half an hour. Slowly students began to appear as the minutes ticked by, and I was surprised to see Anna appear: it wasn't like her to get to breakfast at a reasonable time, and before Lily too. That wasn't the only thing that interested me, there was another girl walking along beside her towards me, and when she didn't veer off to another table I found myself looking her over. I found I couldn't place her face, which confused me. I thought I was pretty sociable and knew most people in our year, apparently not.

"Hey Tan," Anna said sitting across from me, the girl by her side. "This is Erica Inns, she joined our year just yesterday, but you went to bed before you could meet her."

I smiled at her, "Ello, the name's Tanya Silverwood," I uttered, stretching out my hand for her to shake, "Nice to meet you."

She shook my hand and grabbed a plate, sitting down beside Anna. "You too."

We sat there for a few minutes in silence before Anna spoke up. "Is anyone thinking about trying out for the quidditch team?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "You know what I'm like on the broom Annie, there's no way I'm trying out for the team. I'd probably knock the whole team off without trying."

"You are pretty bad."

"Yeah, thanks for the confidence boost Webb." I muttered back to her stabbing at the fried egg on my plate.

She chuckled, "What about you Erica? Got the skill to kill?"

Erica's eyes widened, "I can fly, but I'd never kill a broom stick."

Anna gave her a dry look, "Never mind." She muttered, going back to eating her food in silence.

"Did somebody say quidditch?" James said as he and Sirius appeared, taking a seat on either side of me. "Cause I know I'm getting into the team this year."

"Really, with those glasses, I don't think so." I said, still not eating my food.

He glared at me but a smirk was still evident on his face, "You're just jealous of my incredible talents."

"The ability to make dementors look pretty, you mean? Most certainly not"

Anna burst out laughing, while the four of us just stare at her, "That's a funny one Tan!"

Sirius spoke up, "Seriously, that wasn't funny at all."

Anna burst into laughter again, "Sirius just said seriously. So funny."

"Yeah, Anna, Sirius is serious." I muttered, ignoring the people around me.

She burst into laughter again.

"Hello Tan," a deep voice said as arms wrapped around my waist, a head resting on my shoulder. It was Max. "Miss me?"

"It's been what? Only a few days since we saw one another, I'd never miss a bloke like you."

"You hurt my feelings" He muttered, putting a fake frown on his face. I couldn't help but giggle at him.

"You need to shave" I said, feeling the stubble on his face rub against my neck.

"I thought it was kind of sexy," He muttered into my ear.

"Yeah, when you stop rubbing it against my face, seriously it's like sandpaper." I heard Anna's fit of laughter start again as she pointed over at me, "She said seriously again!"

Ignoring my strange friend and the other three around me I turned to face Max. "Please get a room," Sirius muttered from beside me. Max rolled his eyes and smirked, kissing me on the forehead before whispering a small goodbye and heading to his group of friends.

"Look at those buns of steel," I said, staring at his back side as he walked away.

"I totally agree with you there," Erica added, smirking to herself.

"Can we please not talk about my brother's ass, please?" Anna muttered, finally stopping her laughing as she began to place food on her plate, sending me a dirty look.

"What?" I questioned innocently, "Not my fault I speak my mind all of the time."

"Not always." Anna muttered under her breath, and I looked over at her, but she refused to meet my eyes for some reason.

"Actually it kind of is." James said.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I'm sure you'd have buns of steel too if you joined the team," I turned to Sirius, "And you too."

"I always appear at the worst of times don't I?" Remus muttered as he appeared with Peter, Isabelle tagging along with Lily only a short distance behind the two boys. He sat next to Anna, handing her a book as he did so.

"Thanks Remy," She said, "Lily and Izzy!" She cried excitedly, a huge smile on her face.

"Hello Anna," Lily replied kindly as she sat down beside Erica, "Tanya."

"Lily! Izzy! It's good to see you my men." I said as they sat down.

Izzy smiled at me with a happiness I hadn't seen in a long time. "So, what do we have first?"

"Herbology!" I said eagerly, to which I was returned with a sarcastic chorus of "Yay". "You guys are such bores." I muttered, leaning on my hand grumpily.

"Ah Tanya, the somewhat bipolar plant-loving child," Anna said, "How we love you so." I stuck my tongue out at her in reply. Yeah, great come back Tan.

* * *

We were in Herbology at the moment, a shared period with the Slytherins, which currently none of us were particularly enjoying very much. The whole bunch of them were being annoying, as per usual, taking delight at our discomfort. Anna seemed to snap as she gently laid down her plant, still clutching onto the scissors we were using to trim the greenery. "Okay you sleazy hobbits shut your yap or I'll make you." She threatened, shaking the scissors in their direction. They were a group of five boys, all shorter than Anna and I. But then again, it seemed all of the boys were shorter than us at the moment, as we both peaked at five foot in height.

A blonde stepped forward, whom of which was still holding his plant, staring at Anna with uncaring eyes. Gareth Renoir, "What are you gonna do, a half blood like you has barely any magic in them to be called a witch."

Anna's eyes flashed, "Why you little-" She went to lunge at him, scissors in hand but James held her back, being smart for once.

"Anna, don't their not worth it."

"You can talk," She snapped at him, "You're the one always picking fights with the brats."

I stared at her, "Don't get snappy at James."

"You don't get it; it's not about me, their talking about my whole family, about Izzy, Erica, Kaatje, Jacques, almost everyone we know!"

James' grasp on her loosened and I relaxed as well, lifting up my wand at Gareth, fixing him with a mischievous smirk playing at my lips. He had a worried look upon his face which he was trying to hide, and his friends didn't look as if they wanted to protect him much.

"What do you call a Slytherin without teeth?" Anna questioned, standing beside me with her wand drawn. Gareth remained silent, obviously growing concerned about our plan for him. Anna shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, I guess we'll make a name eventually."

We shared a look and then both flicked our wands, muttering the words under our breath.

I could basically see it all in slow motion: the way the tips of our wands glowed then the wind rushed towards Gareth's face, forcing his two top incisors out of his mouth, onto the floor, blood following after them and then the cracking of the pot as he dropped the plant. Mine and Anna's eyes widened in shock, but we couldn't help the smirks that grew on our faces. We stared at one another, trying not to laugh, seeing as how it was incredibly inappropriate. "Oops?" I muttered.

Gareth clamped a hand over his mouth, more so to hide it than stop the bleeding, and went to pick up his teeth. Unfortunately for him, the plant which he had dropped had already eaten the teeth, and judging by the way it was recoiling into itself, it had made itself sick in doing so.

This was the point which Professor Sprout decided to show up, and seeing blood, a fallen plant along my and Anna's smirks she could tell something had happened. "Silverwood and Webb, detention tonight at seven." She Snapped, "Now clean up this mess and get back to work. And one of you take Renoir to the nurse, he's getting blood all over the place."

I turned my gaze to Anna to see she was shaking her head, and had already went to gather a cloth to clean up the blood and dirt, which left me to take anti-bucktooth to the nurse. I glared at him, "Make a sound and I'll take out more than a tooth." I warned him, heading to the door as he tagged along behind.

We were walking along the corridor to the infirmary when Gareth spoke up, the bleeding having stopped by now. "Hey Filtherwood?" Obviously he had a lisp now. Not that I was complaining.

I continued walking ahead of him, "What?" I snapped.

"Do you think I'll get new teeth?" He questioned, and from the tone in his voice I could tell was genuinely not trying to annoy me.

I looked around at him, my mouth contorting into a form of confusion, "I don't know, you'll probably have to grow them again."

He tilted his head, "Have you ever wondered what muggleth do in school?"

I turned my head to him, "I know what muggles do in school, I used to go to one afterall. And why would you be interested in that anyway? So you can insult them further?"

He stared at me with an innocent look, "I don't hate muggleth you know." Okay, I take it back, that lisp was starting to annoy me.

"Oh yeah, I believe that after you went and insulted half-bloods." I retorted sarcastically.

He sped up to walk by my side, "I really don't, it just if I don't thay anything or I thay I like them I'll bathically be beaten up."

I stared down at him doubtfully, "And why would I care if someone like you got beaten up?"

"I want to make a truthe."

I almost fell there as I tripped over my own feet, "You mean a truce, yeah?"

Gareth gave me an honest expression, showing he was being truthful, "You heard me, between you, I and Anna I want to form thome form of understanding, no more fights or pranks."

"You seriously want to make a truce between Slytherin and Gryffindor?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Not the whole year, just yourthelf, Anna and I."

"Can I ask why? It's seems all a little fake. Plus, I can't really take you seriously, since I'm not used to you with the lisp-thing."

"I don't want to inthult you guys, but I don't want to become an enemy in my own houthe. Tho I was thinking, we have fake fights, and everyone thill believes we're true to our houthes without doing any real harm."

"Meh."

"Meh?"

"Meh." I put out my hand for him to shake, but recoiled when I noticed the blood of his fingers. "Wash your hands first, then we'll shake on it Bucky."

* * *

"Meh."

Anna glared at me from across the room, where she was watering the plants for Professor Sprout. We were in detention at the moment. "Is that seriously all you're gonna say? Meh?"

I nodded, "Meh."

She rolled her eyes at me, and I continued feeding the White shoots. They were human sized plants, thick stems covered in a white powder and large gardenia-like flowers, with a small beak in the centre reminding me of an octopus. "So," Anna piped up, still focusing on the plants. "A truce with Renoir? It's seems a little risky if you ask me."

"I know, I still don't believe him myself, but I guess we'll just have to wait and see." I replied, moving on to another group of plants. "Plus, it's not like anything we ever do is actually full-proof."

"Touché"

"And anyway, if he does turn on us, we can hex him or something, or whatever is the spur of the moment." We continued what we were doing, working in silence for the best part of twenty minutes. Professor Sprout would come and go, checking that were still working, then going away to disappear for another thirty minutes.

Anna stopped what she was doing, setting down her watering can and turning to face me. "You know how Remus is always sick once a month?"

"Yeah..." I replied, not liking where she was taking this.

"Seems a heck of a lot like our monthly problems."

I stared at her, "Seriously Anna? He isn't having his period; he's a dude for crying out loud."

"Well, you never know..."

"Don't even think it-"

"What?" She questioned innocently, "That he may or may not be a cross-dressing-transvestite-clown-loving-hobo of some kind? No, I would never think of that, never."

"You really are a pervert you know that?"

She smiled at me, "I know, but don't ya' just love me for it?"

"I actually only love your hair."

She chuckled and turned back to her plants, yet stopped when Professor Sprout returned once again.

"Okay you two, you been here long enough. You can go now." She muttered, standing in the door way as she waited for us to leave.

When we left, walking back to Gryffindor commons Anna turned to me, "I think she has a soft spot for you."

"I'd expect her to," I replied, loosening my tie around my neck. "I'm the only person in our year that actually goes out of their way to learn about plants. Plus, my mother supplies the school, so I guess that also has to do with it."

She shrugged her shoulders in contemplation. "Just a question, but what are you wanting to do when you leave school?"

"I don't know, never really thought about it, probably take over my mum's business, I guess."

"I think I may go into music, or even quidditch."

I tilted my head to her, "You play guitar don't you?"

Anna nodded, "Aye, done so for the past year now." She clicked her tongue, "How long you been jazzin' the piano?"

We arrived at the portrait hole, "Heartstring." I muttered, watching as the painting swung over to reveal the opening.

Entering the common room I noticed the group of fourth years by the fireplace and Lily sitting at the desk, working on a book. "I don't know, ever since my mum got me lessons."

"Interesting." She replied before leading the way up the stairs into our dorm.

Upon entering I spotted Erica lying on the floor on her back, reading a magazine. Izzy was laid across her bed, braiding her long her into a single fish plait.

"Bonjour." Anna said to Erica as she laid down next to her, kicking off her socks and throwing them over to her bed.

I joined them, resting over the top of Anna's legs.

"I was meaning to ask," Anna said, "What you guys doing' this year for Christmas?"

"I think I'm staying here," Erica said, still staring into her magazine. "My parents are going' over to Canada to meet family. I'm not very keen on the blighters, so it wouldn't be the most enjoyable of events."

"Well at least you know your family," I muttered, "I only know my mother and father, and he ain't even here anymore."

Erica obviously was about to ask why, but from the look she was given by Anna, she stopped in her tracks. I couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the somewhat evil look upon my friends face. She calmed down before speaking, "Me? I'm hanging out with my siblings as usual, and I suppose you'll be joining us seeing as how you're wooing my brother." Anna finished, winking at me.

"I'm not doing anything like that with him!" I cried, tensing visibly.

She stared down at me sceptically, a smirk on her lips. "Really, Tan? 'Cause you two look awfully close and cosy with one another to me."

My eyes widened, "Anna, I'm a virgin okay. V-I-R-G-I-N."

She burst out laughing, pointing at me accusingly. "Oh Merlin Tanya, you're so easy to wind up these days."

I glared at her before standing up, "This is the last time I am ever talking to you about sex. EVER." I headed for the door, the sound of laughter behind me. Opening the door I found two people falling onto my feet, can you guess who?

"Jimmy, Sirius, are you eavesdropping again?"

James stared up at me with innocent eyes, and Sirius I could only guess was doing the same, but his eyes were hidden by the unruly mop of brown hair that had fallen over his face. "Lovely," I muttered. "Two twits on top of my feet. Joy." I said before stepping around them and heading down the steps to the common room, sliding in beside Lily.

Noticing I was sitting beside her she closed her book and stared at me, before speaking up. "Look Tanya, I'm sorry about the past few months for not being the best friend. I know that I disappeared without a word, but I can explain. After James and Sirius started bullying I really hated being around them, I felt like I was betraying Severus by doing so."

"Reasonable, the two of them can go too far at times." She nodded in agreement, obviously quite glad I was agreeing with her. "And Snivellus ain't so bad, there's good in him, I remember the first time we met. He wasn't too shabby at all."

Lily ignored the name I called Severus; "Anyway, to avoid feeling awkward Isabelle and me left to wander on our own, and eventually made some good friends in Ravenclaw. Now, I know that you and Anna sometimes join in their pranks, I don't know if I can hang around you guys very much now. And to be honest, Anna always got on my nerves slightly, ever since our introduction on the Hogwarts Express." Her eyes widened.

I waved a hand at, "Don't worry about it, Anna can be an obnoxious, loud mouthed, rude, snarky, sarcastic, grumpy person, she's bound to annoy one of us sometime." I smiled at her in an attempt to readied her somehow.

"You're not going to tell her that are you?"

"Not tell who what?" A particularly English voice spoke from beside my shoulder. I smacked James on the head and gave him a dirty look.

"You know I just caught you eavesdropping only a few minutes ago and you're doing it again. You really have no shame, do you?"

He rubbed his head, frowning, "I'm a curious person, Tan, leave me be." Beside me Lily was packing up her books, slipping pieces of parchment into the front cover of her potions text book. Without a word she got up and left. I looked at her as she disappeared upstairs. I glared at James.

"What?" He asked, confused. "What did I do?"

* * *

**Oh my word. How long has it taken for me to update this bloody thing? Two years almost? Oh my, I honestly am so sorry to those who were actually interested in this story. I just completely lost inspiration for it, and I thought Tanya was getting too Mary-sue for my liking so I just dropped it for a while.**

**But now I know how to move notes from my ipod to my computers (cause I had about three chapters worth on there but I simply couldn't be bothered typing it up) so I should begin updating this story again. Don't expect it to be regular though, I'm doing my Advanced Highers this year and preparing my art portfolio for college so I don't have an enormous amount of time on my hands.**

**But I will most definitely try!**


End file.
